I deserve to be happy
by HarmonyFan
Summary: I deserve to be Head Girl.I deserve to be friends with whoever I want. I deserve to be here. a Rose/Scorpius fic, complete summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends.

* * *

"Come on Rose!" My mother yelled as I pulled my trunk down the stairs. I watch as she pulls out her wands and levitates my trunk to the ground for me.

"Thanks Mum." I say as I grab a lemon poppy seed muffin. "Where's Hugo?"

"Right here!" He yelled running down the stairs. I can't help but grin as his rust tinted red hair is a mess and his clothes are all wrinkled.

"Let's go! I promised the Potters we'd be there early." My mum said hurrying us towards the car. I sighed in despair while Hugo groaned and walked to the car. We sat in the back next to each other, Mum sat in the driver's seat, and Dad was packing the trunks.

"Mum. You always promise we get there early and we do. But we always end up waiting 15 minutes for them." Hugo said.

"Actually we're just waiting on James to stop kissing his arms, Lily staring in the mirror, and Aunt Ginny to put down the gin." I whispered to Hugo, who burst into a fit of laughter. My mum turned her head and tried not to let out a sarcastic comment just as rude as mine.

"Finally." My mum said as my dad sat next to her. "What took you so long?" she asked like she does every year.

"Hermione. Just drive, will you?" he asked buckling up. She sighed and drove the car away from the house we lived in.

"So Rose. Excited to be Head Girl?" my mum asked. I grinned.

"I can't wait." I said. "Finally, I get to be in control."

"I heard that Malfoy kid is going to be Head Boy." My dad said growling. We all rolled our eyes.

"Yea Dad. And he's planning to make me his Dark Arts Queen. Isn't it great that we have our own personal common room to practice Dark Magic and raise the Dark Lord back to life?" I asked sarcastically. He just glared at the front.

I knew he was going to tell everyone about my new comment and complain about me to Uncle Harry, who's only reply will be "She's a teenager Ron. What do you expect?" Then dad will continue his rant about expecting me to smart like my mum and really good at Quidditch like him.

"You know Lily's head is going to explode when she sees you and Scorpius in the Heads compartment, right?" Hugo asked with a grin.

"I wonder how many times her head will explode this year."

"I say at least 5." Hugo said.

"Want to make a bet?" I asked. I loved gambling on people more than my mum loves books. Which is a lot. But the only person willing to bet with me is Hugo, who seems to spend his allowance the moment he receives it.

"Alright." He said. "10 galleons say her head will explode between 5 to 7 times." He said.

"OK. I say 9 to 11." I said. "And if her head gets 8, then we keep our money."

"What if it's below 5 or over 11?"

"Under 5? Impossible. And if it's over 11, then…we keep our money and bet higher next time." I said. He grinned and nodded.

"You're not betting with each other, right?" mum asked.

"No." I said plainly.

"Of course not mum!" Hugo said. About 10 minutes later, we reached 9 and ¾ platform. We unloaded our crap off the car, then onto the train and stood next to the train, waiting for the Potters. Once again.

"Rose!" I turned around and saw my best friend Yuki Winters running towards me. Her long ebony hair flowing behind her and her dark brown eyes twinkling as she glides, not runs like us common folk, gracefully, towards me. Her mother is an Asian muggle and her father is English. She hugs me tightly and greets my parents and Hugo who just waves because he is deemed unfit to talk to her.

"Yuki!" I yell back as we hug. Her square shape face, large round eyes, ivory skin, and curvy body puts her at the top of every guy's wanted list. But no one has been able to write her name on their hit list.

"I can't believe it! 7th year! Our last year together!" She yelled pulling me away from my family. "And you got Head Girl! Plus, this year's Head Boy is Scorpius Malfoy! You lucky dog!" she said with a grin that showed off her beautiful pearly whites.

"You can call me lucky when the Britt's (Brittany, Brittanie, and Brittani) stop talking to me and when my family stops calling me unworthy of what I have. You know my dad told me I didn't deserve the badge because I don't read enough. Then Aunt Ginny starts ranting about…"

"Forget about them Rose." Yuki said. "You're Head Girl with Scorpius MALFOY. One of the hottest and SEXIEST boys in 7th year."

"Oh please. Like I care about that." I said. "I just want to get through this year and move to Argentina where we can sip margaritas by the beach." I said daydreaming about my end of the year trip my mum promised me if I got Head Girl and perfect grades. An UNCHAPERONED trip to Argentina.

"Oh yea! I forgot about that." Yuki said suddenly drifting off into dreamland with me. "White sandy beaches. Watermelon martinis in the night clubs. The shopping in shops that accept very little money…"

"Hello Yuki!" We both snapped out of our daydream to hear the scowls of Lily Potter and the arrogant voice of James Potter. "Rose." He said not taking his eyes off my perfect best friend who glared at him.

"Damn Potter!" she yelled at him. "I was in the middle of day dreaming about my trip to Argentina." He smirked at her.

"You didn't call me Pothead!" He yelled in triumph. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Then I'll call you Pothead, if that's what you want!" I almost laughed at James' facial expression that couldn't decide to be happy about Yuki wanting to do what he wanted or to be sad he took a step backwards in the Battle to Get Close to Yuki. I call it, never happening you arrogant fool. But sadly, before I could laugh, his darling little sister pushed him out of the way.

"Rose! Yuki!" She said in her sickly fake sweet voice. "So lovely to see you!"

"We're cousins, Lily. We saw each other all summer." I said.

"Then I wasn't talking to you, was I?" Lily said in her usual bitchy tone of voice. "So, Yuki, what did you do this summer?" I swear Lily Potter is one hell of a bitch. I might be one too, but at least I'm willing to admit it. She pretends to be Yuki's friend, but she's just waiting for Yuki to tell her a secret, and then spill it or find one of the ways to get into her pants and sell it to every Hogwarts boy. Thankfully, Yuki's not as stupid as she is pretty.

"I breathed a lot, Potter girl. I bet you went underwater a lot and held your breath. That's why there's a lack of brain cells." Yuki said. James snorted while Lily glared at him and tried to regain composure. And now explosion #1 happens.

"You think you're so great, Winters! Well to tell you the truth you're not that pretty and you're body is as…" Yuki started laughing and Lily stopped talking.

"If that is the truth, Potter girl; then tell go your boyfriends that. I'm tired of them chasing me around." Yuki said hitting Lily's weak point. She growled and stomped away to the 5th year Britt girls, who are called the Ash's. Ashley, Ashlee, and Ashli are exactly like the Britt's, only they have red hair and they're in 5th year.

"You're so lucky to have the power to hit Lily's weak spot." I said.

"You would too, if you let me do some work on you." She said playing with my hair.

"I told you, Yuki. That would all be in vain because I'm not pr…"

"Don't tell me you're listening to your family." Yuki said.

"Being not pretty is different from being ugly." I pointed out. She sighed.

"Rose. I'm worried about you."

"What are you worried about?"

"I think your family is getting to you." She said. "And I'm going to change that no matter what."

"If they are getting to me, which they are not, tell me how you would change that?" I asked her. She grinned and handed me a small red box. "A present?" I asked. She nodded. I opened it and it was a sapphire necklace on a silver chain.

"That necklace is to remind you that I'm always there if you need anything. Whether it's someone to listen to, a shoulder to cry on, whatever. I'm there for you. Not those relatives who tell you, you aren't valuable." She said.

"Thanks Yuki." I said putting the necklace on. "How much did it cost you?"

"Not much, maybe a pair of designer shoes." She said shrugging. We gave a short laugh and boarded the train to rid of my family members.

"Let's check out the Heads' Compartment." I said walking to the end of the train. I opened the door to see Scorpius Malfoy reading. His perfect platinum blond hair sparkling in the sunlight, his long legs propped up on the chair and a burgundy cover book held by his pale long piano playing fingers. "Sorry!" I said as he jumped from his seat when he notice Yuki and I were there. "We didn't mean to intrude!"

"No. It's OK." He said looking at the ground. "I was just reading. No big deal." I glanced at Yuki whose face was in a big grin. She pushed me forward and mouthed "Talk to him".

"What book are you reading?" I asked trying not to sound like one of his followers. He looked up with his grey eyes with flecks of silver blinding me and I swore I saw pink on his cheeks.

"It's …um….Mansfield Park." He said quietly and I instantly grinned.

"Jane Austen is one of my favorite muggle authors!" I said. "My personal favorite is Sense and Sensibility."

"I know…I've read it." He said. "It's good."

"Yea…" I said noticing the conversation was going to take a nose dive to Hell. "So…um…Congrats on making Head Boy." I said trying to save it.

"Oh yea. Thanks! You too. I mean making Head Girl." I nodded as he spoke smiling at his embarrassment.

"Yes. I would assume I would be Head Girl instead of Head Boy…" I said. He laughed as we heard voices coming on the train. Yuki groaned.

"So not fair I have to leave you guys." She said speaking for the first time. "Maybe I can stay in the Head's Compartment." She said. "Oh wait, I'm not a prefect. Damn." She said. I sighed and sat down.

"Maybe after the meeting." Scorpius said. "I don't think people will be checking up on us." He said.

"Thanks Scorpius." Yuki said. "I'll be back!" she yelled walking into a compartment. I threw my blue backpack on the seat next to me and pulled out a notebook and flipped through the pages.

"Writing in your journal?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, just it's a notebook. I usually doodle in here when I'm bored." I said. "Mostly during Potions and Transfiguration."

"I thought you paid attention in class." He said. I shrugged.

"Not really. Typically I read the chapter before and take notes in my dorm."

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't focus when I have a lot of people whispering around me." I replied.

"I guess I misunderstood your doodling for writing down notes." He said.

"Everyone does." I pulled out a blue coloring pencil. Then a green, purple, orange, yellow, red, and indigo. "What's going on?" I asked myself as I continued to pull out numerous colored pencils.

"Is there a problem?" Scorpius asked looking at me frantically throwing pencils out of my bag. I nodded and dumped out my bag. His and my eyes widened at the sight of a pile of rainbow colored pencils and my black and rainbow striped bra and matching lace panties. I quickly snatch them away from his sight and stuffed it back into my backpack.

"I…I'm…" I couldn't look Scorpius in the eye anymore.

"Uh…It's no big deal. I'll help you clean up the pencils." He said bending down to pick them up.

"Thanks." I said picking up the ones on the seat. "My uniform!" I suddenly yelled, remembering they were supposed to be in there. I opened it up and searched through it only to find the bra and panties. I ran out of the compartment and searched for Yuki who was sitting with Al who was losing to her at chess. "Yuki!" I yelled.

"What's the matter?" she asked looking at my hot red face.

"My uniform. It's not in my bag. I dumped it out to find a pencil to draw and a pile of colored pencils fell out with my underwear for Scorpius to see."

"Is it in your trunk…?"

"No. I made sure to put it in my bag, but…" I said.

"Maybe yours and Hugo's bag switched." Al suggested. I shook my head.

"My notebook was in my bag." I said.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked. We all turned to look at him. "I found this." He said flipping the note book open. Every page was marked over with red ink. Each page said something different. The first page was ugly written over and over again. The second was bitch, third was stupid, and the rest were more insults.

"Shit." I said taking it out of his hands. He gave me a sympathetic look. Al and Yuki stared at the pages with me. "Now I'm gonna need to buy a new one." I said. Yuki took the book out of my hands and stomped down the hall, passing the compartments. She slammed one door opened. Scorpius, Al, and I followed, but were locked out. We only saw the shadow of Yuki yelling and waving.

She came out looking pissed and handed me a white bag and opened the book.

"This is trash. You are never to believe what it says." She said ripping it. "Sorry about your drawings though."

"It's OK. They were just doodles." I said taking out the black fabric in the bag. "Is this my uniform?" I asked.

"Yea. Good thing I managed to save it just in time." She said. I gave her a hug and Scorpius and I went back to our compartment.

"You should change. The Prefect meeting is going to start soon." He said. "I'll wait out here." I nodded and changed into my uniform that felt weird. I didn't want to make Scorpius wait for a long time so I changed quickly and shoved everything back into my bag.

"I'm done." I said opening the door. He nodded and changed as I stood outside. He opened the compartment door and let me in. We both sat across from each other, silent. I was very unsure of what to say to him. I could tell he wasn't that comfortable either.

"You know Rose…You…You shouldn't believe what was written that notebook." He said shifting his legs.

"Uh…" I stared at him in disbelief.

"I mean you're obviously not stupid. You're the smartest girl at Hogwarts." He said.

"I don't believe that's…"

"It's true! You have the best grades and you've gotten Gryffindor a lot of points for your correct answers."

"Well, I know I'm known to get the answer right, but that doesn't mean…"

"You don't even pay attention in class and yet you still have an O! I'm bordering between E and A if I miss a word. " He said. My mouth was on the floor at his words. He was praising me. Wow. "And the whole ug…." The compartment door swung open.

"Sorry we're late. We just heard something funny from some 5th years." The 7th year Ravenclaw prefect, Mary Beth Thomas said. She smiled and sat down next to me. The rest of the prefects came in recovering from a fit of giggles and laughter.

"That's quite alright." I said. "Let's begin the meeting, shall we?" I asked standing up. Scorpius stood up after me. "I am your new Head girl, Rose Weasley."

"I'm the Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy." He said. "Uh…"

"Let's go over the rules and regulations." I said saving his ass. I continued for 5 minutes. "Any questions?"

"When will the first Hogsmeade trip be?" a 6th year Slytherin asked. Scorpius looked at me for the answer.

"Sometime within the next month." I said thinking about last year's first trip. "Anything else?" I prayed no one else would raise their hand. Thankfully no one raised their hand. Except for May.

"I heard that this year we're throwing a ball." She said.

"We are?" I asked.

"It was in the letter." Scorpius whispered in my ear.

"Well it wasn't in mine! I read that thing over and over!" I whispered back. He handed me his letter.

Dear Scorpius Malfoy,

You've been chosen to…………………………………………………………………………………………………. …………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………..

This year, we will be depending on you and Rose Weasley to throw a Ball. Preferably a holiday themed Ball.

"What!" I yelled. "My letter didn't say that!" I sighed and regained my poise. "I guess we will throw a holiday themed Ball."

"Can it be Christmas themed?" I was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"How about Valentine's Day!"

"I think we should have a vote." Scorpius said calming everyone who was jumping at my throat. They nodded and sat back down quietly.

"Does someone have any parchment?" I asked. A 5th year Hufflepuff raised her hand. I threw her a colored pencil. "Write with that." I said. "Alright. Christmas themed Ball." I said. 4 raised their hands. "Write down 4 next to Christmas, Gina."

"Valentine's Day." Scorpius said. 5 raised their hands. "5 for Valentine's Day!"

"Uh…Actually, how about a Halloween ball?" I said not even thinking. "Oh. Sorry! Just slipped out." They all stared at me with blank expressions.

"I think Halloween is a great idea." Scorpius said. "Put 2 down for Halloween."

"But it's so close!" a 7th year Slytherin prefect said.

"But if we do Christmas, we might have to do it before Christmas which is weird or on Christmas." May said. "And I don't know about you, but I want to go home for Christmas." Not me. I vote Christmas.

"And Valentine's Day is really girly. What guy wants to wear dress robes on Valentine's Day to take a chocoholic girl to a dance with a sugar rush?" 6th year Gryffindor said.

"Yea! I vote Halloween too!" some guys said. A few girls discussed it amongst themselves and raised their hands.

"I promised my mum I'd be home this Christmas." I heard someone say. If it were only mum and Hugo, I could deal, but with the others, no way.

"Dad said he's getting me something big this year for making prefect!" Lucky her. I wish my dad would get me something for making Head Girl or at least say Congrats.

"It would be so embarrassing if I went to the Valentine's Day Ball without a date." A girl said. That's true…

"Halloween it is!" Scorpius said. "You're so good at coming up with ideas, Rose!" He said staring at me with a grin. I felt my face turn red and I smiled back at him in whom he instantly turned away and coughed. I turned to Al who was watching May. "Hey! Do I have anything in my teeth?!" I asked him. He shook his head. Damn. Then what made him turn away?

"OK….So, I guess there won't be any more questions…Oh wait. Um…the next meeting to discuss the Ball will be in two weeks, so write down any ideas so we can talk about them." I said as everyone got up to leave. They all nodded and left in little groups talking about it. Scorpius left to talk to his friend Jessica, 7th year Slytherin prefect. I noticed Al left and followed May out, but Dominique stayed behind. She's on the list of friendly relatives AND evil ones. She's in her 6th year as Ravenclaw prefect.

"Hello Rose." She said.

"Hey Dom." I said. It was nickname for her. For some reason, I was the only one able to call her that. "What's up?" I could talk to her casually, but when it got down to I have a problem, Dom she would ignore me until she was absolutely sure my problem went away.

"I…uh…Just watch out for Lily this year." She said. She knew the feud between me and her. Well everyone under the age of 18 knew we hated each other.

"Well, I can't help that I'm her cousin and I just happen to be forced to visit her." I said sitting down. I patted the seat to signal she could sit. She sat down looking worried.

"No I mean with you know, him." She said.

"Scorpius? What about him?" she sighed.

"Well, when Aunt Hermione announced you got Head Girl and Lily heard from her friends Scorpius had gotten Head Boy, she blew a fuse."

"What is there to be freaking…"

"Well….She has a crush on him. And it's so obsessive; she has a mini-shrine for him in her trunk at the moment. "

"OK…." I said still not understanding.

"Rose! She thinks you will try to hook up with him! You guys are living right next to each other without anyone to interrupt!"

"OH!" I said finally getting it. "But we don't like each other like that…" Flat out lie. I have a crush on him and I wish I had a mini shrine for him.

"I don't know rose. He was giving you this look."

"Yea and he also gives looks to other people too. It's called hey this person is talking, I should look at them." I said."You're giving me that look right now." I said pointing at her eyes. She slapped my hand away and held my shoulders.

"You're being very naïve and obvious, Rose." I shook my head.

"No I'm not, Dom. I'm being realistic." I said shrugging her arms off. "Beside, the farthest Scorpius and my relationship will go is probably friends. And if Lily grabs him and they get married, I will be in Tahiti, not caring."

"Still stuck on travelling around the globe?" Dom asked.

"Hey. I got a job offer at the Ministry. I get to travel around the world to calm down Muggles who have seen magic happen. They said they've been having a lot of trouble in the States and would love for me to come down when I'm done with school. It's the perfect job for me! The pay is great and I get to travel for free."

"That's great Rose." Dom said. "When you get there, put in a good word for me, OK?" I nodded and grinned. "But, if Lily gives you any crap, you come to me, OK?"

"Why is everyone freaking out about Lily and me? It's not like I'm weak…"

"That's true, but Rose. She explodes without warning." Dom said.

"That reminds me, when she does explode, can you tell me and Hugo?"

"Yea sure. Whatever. I got to go, but just remember, I'm on your side!" she said leaving. After she left, Scorpius came in.

"Hey." I said. "How much of did that did you hear?" I asked.

"What?" he asked getting nervous again.

"I know you were listening. I saw your shadow."

"I was talking to…"

"Jessica already left. You guys were talking about someone and she left about a minute later."

"You caught me. But I only heard about your Ministry offer and Lily exploding." He said. I knew it. You can't lie to Rose Weasley! "That sounds like a cool job."

"I know right?" I asked. "I love travelling. And Muggles!" I said. "They're so smart about all those wires and electronics."

"Yea. You take Muggle Studies right?" He asked.

"Yep! And I have to study extra hard if I want this job. I have to take an extra exam at the end of the year to get the job."

"You don't have to worry. You'll do great." He said.

"I hope so. I heard Megan, last year's Gryffindor prefect took it and fail after studying for a week." I said thinking about James' ex-girlfriend who he broke up after he found out she was into studying.

"But, you're not like her…" he said. I shrugged.

"I'm actually taking multiple Muggle Studies classes. Instead of once a week, I'm taking it twice a week."

"What about…"

"I dropped History of Magic." I said. He gaped at me for a moment, and then shut his mouth.

"Is that such a good idea? History of Magic is a very important NEWTS exam..."

"I know, but it won't matter if I fail that exam anyways. History of Magic isn't important in the Muggle World. They don't care when goblins started fighting." I said.

"I guess you're right. I wish I could drop that class." He said. "It's so boring."

"It is, but I learned this trick from James. I'll teach it to you when we reach Hogwarts. It's absolutely the best thing I've ever learned from James." It's the only thing from James' I've gotten that I didn't hate.

It was back in 3rd year and he wanted to talk to me while he was in Transfiguration and he wanted someone to help him. He later found someone to cheat off of.

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it." He said.

"So, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I wanted to be a Healer, but I'm just not good at Potions."

"It's not just Potions." I said.

"But it's an important aspect." I nodded in agreement. "I thought about working as a journalist, but I get bored of writing."

"But I've seen some of your work and it's so good."

"Thanks, but I used Jessica's ideas. She came up with everything. She's becoming a novelist, you know."

"Wow…" I said. I looked up to Jessica. She was cool and suave with everything she did. And she wasn't a bitch like you'd expect. "She's a good writer."

"Then the only other choice for me was the Ministry or an Auror."

"I've seen you do some defense spells and you're good at them." Not as good as Al or his dad, but good.

"Yea, but I don't want to be in danger constantly. And the Ministry seems so boring." I shook my head.

"No way. My mum loves her job. She's in charge of dealing with anything that relates to Muggles and she loves it. I visited her at her work and it was fun. She sat at her desk with a fancy computer and TELEPHONE and talks to all sorts of people. And then she gets these alerts and solves every issue with ease." I said remembering the day I attended work with her when I was 9.

"But you're mum is smart and brave."

"You could say that." I say she's a genius with the courage of a lion. "But, you know, you put yourself down a lot." I said. "Not to be rude or anything, but you say I'm so smart and my mum is, but I haven't heard you say anything telling me you're good. Aren't you supposed to be arrogant?" Oh crap. I just said something so stereotypical. "I mean…"

Scorpius Malfoy started laughing. What the fuck? He calmed down a few moments later.

"Oh man. Rose Weasley, you are so funny." Firs time I've heard that. Well, not really but, from him is a first.

"Uh…What?"

"I was trying to be nice to you. I mean that stuff I said wasn't a lie, but I was trying so hard to be nice and not arrogant like everyone thinks I am."

"Oh…OK…."

"I was trying to make you like me." He said. I smiled at him.

"Well it worked because I like you! You're so cool and charming. This is so great that we're friends. I mean I thought it would get awkward since we barely know each other and stuff, but it's so great that we're friends now." I said. Lies. His favorite color is green, he likes ham and cheese omelets, and would die before becoming vegetarian.

"Friends?" He said. I nodded. "Like as in we hang out and do things together?" I nodded. "And hug and talk to each other about stuff?"

"Do you not have friends?" I asked. "Of course! We do all of that."

"Friends with Rose Weasley." He said. "Hanging out. Doing things together. Hugging. Talking about things."

"Yea…" I said worrying he didn't want to be friends anymore and ending our 30 second friendship.

"We're friends." He said grinning. I smiled back and he still kept grinning.

"So, maybe I could talk to my mom and you could work in the Muggle department. Hey if you do that, then we'll be meeting each other a lot since I'll be in the Muggle department working in the Muggle Department when I'm not travelling."

"That would be great." He said. The compartment door opened to reveal Yuki standing in the doorway.

"Hey. Am I interrupting?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not all. Come in." I said. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Jobs in the Muggle Department." I said. "Also, Scorpius and I are friends!" I said grinning.

"That's great!" she said shocked. "I didn't expect two hours together to be so…connecting." What? Yuki and I became friend in 5 minutes.

"Well when you're friends, you're friends." I said randomly. They gave me a WTH look. I ignored it and moved on. "Anyways, I was talking about how I could talk to my mum about Scorpius working in the Muggle department."

"That reminds me. Did your mum send in my recommendation form?" Yuki asked. She interned for my mum for a summer last year.

"Yea." I said.

"What's the recommendation for?" Scorpius asked.

"I want to work with Rose." Yuki said. "We both love travelling and luckily for Rose, all she has to do is pass the NEWTS and the extra Muggle exam and she's got the job. I have to get recommendations and talk to a few more people before I can even get considered."

"Aren't you lucky, Rose?"

"Yea, but I've been warming up to Mr. Jones for years now." I have. I've even personally invited him to my birthday parties and given him birthday gifts on MY birthday. "I've even babysat his little son every summer for the past 5 years."

"He's 9 now." Yuki said. "He even has a little crush on Rose." Yuki said smirking. Honestly. What does this girl think about?

"That rose was a thank you for helping him on his project." I defended.

'Yea right. And those chocolates sent last year on Valentine's Day were a thank you for what? Being there for him in times of need?"

"No. I sent him chocolate too."

"Yea, but you didn't send them in a heart shaped box with a dozen white chocolate roses inside." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. That is one head over heels kid." Scorpius said.

"Yea." Yuki said laughing. "I'm wondering what he sends this year." The compartment door slammed opened to show Lily Potter and her band of followers.

"Scorpius!" She squealed. Yuki and I rolled are eyes and watched as Lily sat practically in Scorpius' lap. He scooted over and the next girl sat in his lap. He moved and the next girl did the same thing. He continued to move over and over again until there was no more room on his side and he was standing up.

"Sit next to Rose, Scorpius." Yuki suggested. Scorpius mouthed thank you and sat down next to me. "So, Lily and the whatever your names are. What are you doing in here?"

"We heard you were in here, so we decided to join." Lily said. More like you stalked her.

"And my name is…"

"Whatever. I don't care. You're in 5th year and no one likes you." Yuki snapped at her. She scowled and sat back.

"So Scorpy." Lily said. "How was your summer?" Damnnit, I should have asked him that. That would have been a good conversation for him to talk about.

"Nothing." He answered. Or not….

"Uh…Well I hung out by the beach." Lily said. That's true, she did hang at the beach where she got sunburned and looked like a lobster for a week. Being smart, I put on sun block and didn't wait in the sun for 4 hours for a guy to apply sun block on my already pink back. But I kept my mouth shut and let Yuki do all the talking.

"You should have seen, her Scorpius. When I went to pick Rose up for a group date, Lily was running around screaming in pain." Yuki said laughing at the memory. Wait, group date…? Oh yea. We met those guys for drinks. They were pretty cute…

"Rose?" Scoprius asked waving his hand in front of me.

"Sorry. I guess I was thinking about something and floated…"

"She was probably thinking about Rob." Yuki said giggling. I smiled and remembered the dark haired sienna haired boy.

"He was cute." I said aloud. "Oh sorry." I said.

"Like you could get anyone who's cute." Lily scowled. Scorpius' face scrunched up and glared at her.

"I think it's time for you and your friends to leave." He said standing up. Lily glared at me and left with her friends following, glaring at me too, like Yuki's words were my fault. Well, I'm sorry I'm not cute, small, and petite like Yuki or a hot sexy guy like Scorpius. Sorry. A little drool there.


	2. Chapter 2

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends.

AN: This chapter will be a little filler and the next chapter won't come until after this week. Sorry!

* * *

Finally. I'm in my Head's dorm all to myself. Utter perfection. The walls are a garnet with red tapestries covering the window with golden flower designs. The floor is hardwood and the bed is a red canopy bed with red and gold striped cover over the gold 500 count sheet. The room is very spacious and there's a dresser with my clothes already packed in along with my pictures and everything placed exactly where they would be. Scorpius' room is the same, only his colors are green and silver and his walls have posters up.

We share a common room and a bathroom. Which is kind of weird, but I guess it's OK considering there are two sinks and enough room for the both of us.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first!?" Scorpius yelled through the bathroom?

"Nah! You go ahead! I'll take a shower after you!" I yelled pulling out a Muggle Studies book. I flipped to the first page and started reading. There was a knock at the door and Yuki was standing there as I opened it.

"Hey. Where's your new friend?" she asked.

"In the bathroom." I said.

"Good. That means we can talk freely." Yuki said sitting down on the common room couch. "So, tell me. Do you like him?"

"What!?"

"Do you like Scorpius Malfoy?" YES. A million times yes.

"….maybe." I said quietly. She grinned and poked me.

"You sly little girl. I knew you liked him!"

"SHHH!! Keep it down!" I yelled at her. She burst into a fit of giggles as I told her to be quiet.

"You...Your cousin, the prat, Pothead wrote me another letter." She said stopping her ever so quiet giggles. I rolled my eyes. James the idiot thinks he can win Yuki's love with letters about his awesomeness that doesn't exist. "Do you know what he said? You're never gonna believe it."

"Spill it already." I demanded.

"I'll read you the good parts." She said taking out the letter. She cleared her throat and looked at the paper.

"I know this will come to as a shock to you, but make sure Rose doesn't die this year. Lily is very…upset about her being Head Girl with Scorpius. I know she's a big girl and Lily's an immature little devil bitch. But I can't shake the feeling Lily's going to hurt her and I don't want that happening to my cousin." Yuki read in a James like voice.

"I can't believe everyone is telling me to watch out for Lily." I said in disbelief.

"There's more." She said. "And tell Rose I love her and whatever happens, I'll be there for her, rooting on the sidelines. Also if she does like that Malfoy, I won't be against their marriage."

"MARRIAGE???" I yelled. She nodded and grinned.

"I never knew Pothead was slightly more observant than bacteria." She said. "Also, he says there's going to be a surprise coming up soon. I'm not sure if it's for you or me. Maybe both of us…" she said.

"Let me just clear this up. I have a crush; I'm not in love with him." I said wanting her to believe me. "I'm not marrying the guy because I think he's good-looking." Good-looking please, that's an insult. She smiled and nodded knowingly.

"I understand." She said. Oddly enough, I felt like I didn't believe it.

"Good. Now go back to your dorm before I have to take points away from my house." Yuki sighed and left. The water was still running, so that meant Scorpius wasn't done. I went back to my room and continued to read on Muggle sports.

"I can't believe Mum or Dad hasn't sent me any mail." Al said sitting in front of his textbooks and parchment. "I swear they are such negligent parents." Hey! At least your dad doesn't forget to take you home to your own birthday party. I wasted half an hour of sucking up to Mr. Jones because I was left alone at the teddy bear store.

"Hey Al. Hello Rose." Scorpius says sitting down across from us. Al mumbles his greeting.

"Good morning Scorpius. Have you finished the report?" I asked handing him a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks. Yes. Just finished last night." He said handing it to me. "Don't forget we have a meeting in the Dining Hall at 9." He said.

"I won't." I said gathering up my books and papers. "I'll be in the library with Yuki. I have to teach her a lesson she missed yesterday." I said walking off. As I walked away I heard Scorpius yell, "What are you looking at!" as I walked away. I ignored it thinking some first year was ogling him again.

"Rose!" Yuki whispered as I walked into the library.

"Your savior is here!' I whispered back. She smiled and pointed to a picture in a book.

"What's this? It looks like a deformed star and what does it have to do with this old guy." She whispered. I sighed and took out my notes.

As we went over how some old geezer created a deformed star to make him look 5 years younger for 15 minutes, Yuki kept staring out the window. I don't know(well I'm pretty sure) if you didn't know that when it comes to learning and studying, Yuki faces the front and never takes her eyes off the notes, book, test, quiz, or professor. She actually glares at them. One time during Potions, Yuki was staring at Professor Saxby's intern Mr. Hark as he showed us how to make a healing potion and he almost put in frog legs instead of bat wings (and if you do that, the potion becomes a very sticky glue instead of something used to heal scars) and asked her after class why she was giving him a death glare. One of the funniest things when you see Yuki's face turn cherry red at a cute intern's frightened questioning.

"Yuki…" I called out to her as I put away my notes. She turned her head.

"Yea?" she asked. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sorry Rose. I was just…daydreaming." She said packing her books away.

"I know you really want to go to Argentina, but if you don't pass History of Magic, you're not going." I said to her.

"Yea. Argentina…"she said still dazed.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. She looked like she was about to melt into a glob of glue if I wasn't careful.

"Rose. I think I'm in love." Yuki said dramatically grabbing my sleeve. I stared at her and shook her off.

"With who?" I asked hoping it wasn't Scorpius. Please don't be him. Don't be him. Don't be him. Don't be him. Don't be…

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm in love." She said. Well, that's just great because now it might be him. This is worse because now I don't know for sure. We walked down the halls towards Charms.

"Narrow it down!" I said hoping it would give her or me a clue.

"Well…It's not Al, or that guy I was thinking of snogging in Potions yesterday, Scorpius…" YES! Not Scorpius! Woo! "Or that Slytherin who keeps staring at me…"

"Everyone stares at you." I said.

"No." She said. "They stare at you too!" she said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Rose. Everyone knows you're one of the prettiest girls in school! You beat out the Britts!"

"No I don't. They're way prettier than me." I said hoping they didn't hear that. Yuki shoved a mirror in my face.

"Look at yourself, Rose! You have sapphire blue eyes, natural honey highlights on caramel hair, you're hair is straight hair and when it's too humid you get pretty waves, not frizz. Your face is slim and heart shaped. Your skin is a light gold tan and you're so freaking TALL!" she yelled at me.

"Yuki! I'm so effing tall; I'm almost as tall as Scorpius!" I'm 5'9"; he's like…6'0.

"And what! You want to be 5'4" like me? I'm one of the shortest 7th years and 4th years are taller than me! You know how it feels to have to sit in the front with people staring at my back and snickering? I feel like my underwear is showing or something!"

"But you're voted be…I mean…"

"I'm voted what?" she asked glaring at me. That's right. I forgot no one told Yuki…

"Nothing…." I said.

"Tell me Rose." She said. For a chick who's 5 inches shorter than me, she's pretty scary…I sighed and wished James was here, so Yuki wouldn't kill me.

"Well….Last year, James' made a Best Superlatives list. It was a secret and he nominated people for them and everyone voted. I only voted for a few that I thought were…plausible."

"And….?" She asked wanting me to get to the point.

"Well, I won smartest, just to let you know. I beat that nerd in Ravenclaw who wouldn't look at me anymore. James won bravest Gryffindor, Al won best look-a-like, Lily won best redhead, and Dom won best veela…."

"Rose."

"And you won…a lot of superlatives…" I mumbled.

"Which ones?" she asked. This girl has good hearing.

"Well…there's Best Hair. I won Best Hair Color!"I said. I think they just thought it was the most unique…

"What else?"

"Well there's scariest face when studying. I thought that was funny because you beat out Stink-eye Sam in Hufflepuff." She glared at me. "Right. Sorry. Um…." I was stalling because the next few ones would have made her pissed.

"Rose! Just tell me!" she yelled. I sighed and prepared for the worst.

"You won Best Ass, Most Seductive Smile, and Overall Hottest." I said quickly. I closed my eyes and prepared for Yuki's worst hex.

"Hey! There you guys are!" I opened my eyes to see that someone had answered my previous prayer. James had arrived. Thank you!

"James Sirius Potter! You are so dead!" Yuki yelled turning around to see a taken back Potter. But he smiled at the fact she said James instead of Pothead.

"Well, I'll just leave you two…" I said backing away towards Charms that started in 15 minutes.

"Rose! Save me!" James yelled. Hmmm…Save the guy who has a crush on my best friend, who one time tried to give a love potion to fall in love with some weird guy, taught me how to do a really cool note passing trick, and… Fine I'll save his ass.

"Yuki. Calm down. It was just something to have fun with." I said. She stopped running after him. She turned around with red cheeks and an expression that screamed WTF is happening?

"I…I…"

"I'm not sure what I did to make you upset, Yuki, but I'll make it up to you. I promise." James said standing behind her. She turned around and stared into his eyes. I thought she was going to faint, but instead I was on the verge of fainting.

"Yuki!" I yelled pulling her away from the staring fest. "I'm sorry cousin, but we're about to be late for Charms." I said.

"Alright…" He said snapping out of it. He walked in the other direction as a gawked at Yuki.

"You…You...and James…You…LIKE HIM!!!!" I yelled at her. Then it came to me. "You didn't say James."

"What?" she asked, also realizing it.

"When you narrowed it down, you never said James." I told her. She began hyperventilate.

"I'm….in love with him…No…It can't be." Yuki said. "Anyone but him." She said falling to the ground; holding her head at the sides. "I…no…I don't love him. I hate him. He's an arse and I hate him for it."

"It's not that big of a deal if you love James. Hell, I know I talk crap about him, but he's not the worst person…."

"I HATE HIM!" she screamed. She got up and ran.

"Wait! Yuki!" I yelled running after her. "Hey!" She ran away from me through the empty halls.

"No, Rose! I hate him!" She yelled still running. She ran into the empty Dining Hall. "I hate him! I hate him so much." She said through tears and sniffles. She threw her bag on one of the tables angrily.

"Yuki." I said holding her shoulder. "Why do you hate him so much?" I asked. I never really knew why. I probably thought it was because he teased me and she hated him for that, but I've forgiven him for a long time.

"Because Rose! Because he told me to go goddamn fuck myself because I didn't want to have sex with his friends!" she yelled in my face. I stared at her not knowing what to do.

"Yuki…"

"No Rose. That's not it. He told me… He told me I was just a prude because I didn't know HOW to have sex in front of some guys I was hanging out with!"

"He was just jealous…" Yuki shook her head and sniffed. "Oh come on Yuki. You know deep down inside, he's just jealous of every guy who hangs out with you and that he really likes you."

"Then why…why hasn't he said it?" Yuki asked looking up at me with watery brown eyes and red cheeks.

"He's James. What do you expect?" I asked her. She sniffed and looked at the ground.

"I expect…Well I expected to love someone else." She said.

"Then you should start lowering your expectations since you love James Potter." I teased her. She punched me in the arm and laughed.

"Let's go to class." Yuki said. "We have 2 minutes."

"Shit." I said running.

* * *

I tapped my pencil on the long wooden table as I waited for Scorpius to come. The rest of the prefects were getting restless.

"Can't we just start without him?" Dylan, the Gryffindor 7th year prefect asked.

"No. He's Head Boy. We can't just start without him." I snapped at him. They all groaned.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I was caught up in some Slytherin misbehaving." He said. The guys snickered while the girls glared at him.

"You're such a liar, Scorpius." Jessica said. "You were probably shagging in the broom closet." I started choking on air.

"Are you alright Rose?" May asked.

"Yea. I'm fine…" I said clearing my throat. "Let's begin. And please raise your hand." Almost every hand shot up. "Let's start with…Jessica."

"Thank you." She said. "For the Halloween Ball, I think we should have a costume contest." She suggested. I scribbled down costume contest. "And the winner should receive a gift certificate to The Three Broomsticks." I wrote down winner=gift certificate The Three Broomsticks.

"Alright. Thank you Jessica." I said. A hand shot up. "Yes, Gina?"

"I think the Ball should only be third years and up."

"Alright." I said taking that down. "Anything else?" she shook her head. "I saw your hand up, Felicity."

"It should be a masked ball." She said. "To add more fun." Everyone nodded. Masked Ball. I guess that could be fun.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked with his hand raised.

"Yes?' I asked looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Are you taking anyone?" He asked me. What!!? Why would you ask that? No one but the prefects knows that we're even having a ball!

"Uh…Well…" Hurry! Think of a good answer! Head Girl! Use Head girl as an excuse! "No. Because I'm Head Girl of course. Meaning someone has to be in charge…?" They all stared at me.

"You're so nice for giving up a night of fun and butterbeer to watch over the school!" I heard someone say. Then all of a sudden everyone began telling me I was very sweet to give up the Ball for them.

"Yes. Yes. Thank you. Any other suggestions for the Ball?" And the suggestions were thrown at me. I should make a suggestion box…

After 45 minutes of discussing the Ball and budget, the meeting ended and everyone retired to their dorms. Except for Jessica who pulled me to the side.

"You. Weasley." You know. I never liked my last name. It sounded weird to me. But then again so does Malfoy, Potter, and Jankin."

"You can call me Rose." I told her.

"Fine whatever." She said. "I know you like Scorpius." Is it that obvious?'

"What?"

"Don't lie to me. I know you and Scorpius are all buddies now. It was the first thing he told me after the train ride." She said. Really????

"Yea...We're friends, but…"

"You're a really bad liar." She said with a laugh. "Your nose twitches when you lie." I stared at my nose.

"Alright, I…have a little crush on him. Who doesn't?"

"Me. And his mom maybe." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you had a crush on him at one time." I said to her. She stared at me.

"Maybe. In 3rd year…"

"I knew it. No woman that wasn't blood related to him could resist liking him." I said.

"Yes. Not even the Great Rose Weasley could resist." She said laughing. I laughed with her and at that moment, I no longer looked up at her. We were finally at eye level. Not literally since I'm 2 inches taller than her.

"Hey Rose!" Scorpius yelled at and I turned to look at him. "Coming?" He pushed me towards him.

"Go!" she said. I smiled at her and ran after Scorpius who was grinning at me.

"Thanks for waiting." I said.

"I didn't want you to go back by yourself." HOW SWEET!! "So, what did Jessica say?"

"Nothing embarassing about you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Did she mention anything about..."

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Well, define ordinary.

"Good. Good." he said. Suspicious...

"why did you ask me if I was going with anyone?" I blurted out.

"..." he didn't look at me, he looked forward with a straight face. "I wanted to know if Heads were supposed to do something special..."

"Oh. Well, I don't think so." I said.

"but you're..."

"No I mean you don't have to. I'm doing it because I feel like I should. It's OK if I do it myself..."

"No!" He yelled at me. I jumped backa t his outburst. "I mean...No since we're both heads, we should do it together."

"It's fine. I'm use to doing my own thing by mysel...."

"Rose. It's my responsibility too." He said. I sighed.

"You know, Scorpius." I said as the door opened. "I'm use to being by myself. You don't have to worry about me."

"Rose..."

"Don't worry about me." I said walking briskly into my room and locking the door. Just because I liked him doesn't mean he likes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends.

_AN: This chapter is more like a filler chapter. Nothing really exciting going on in this one. But not to worry! Something big will happen in the next chapter! I promise!!_

* * *

I walked down the halls of Hogwarts. It was Saturday morning and I was about to talk to Headmistress Charlotte about our plans for the Ball. Yuki and Al were eating breakfast.

"Red!" I yelled to open the door. Headmistress liked to use colors as her passwords, which I would personally use food or countries. But that's me. I entered the room that had rainbows everywhere. What is it with everyone and rainbows? Headmistress Charlotte was an average sized woman who frankly, scared me. And I'm sure I'm not the only one.

She's 5'5", short brown hair, green eyes, and a tiny nose on her small triangular face. Her eyes can look innocent, but behind that glassy look is a demon waiting to be released.

"Good morning Rose!" she said sipping her coffee.

"Good Morning Headmistress Charlotte." I said. "The prefects and I have decided to do a Halloween Masquerade Ball this year. we plan to have it in the Great Hall on Oct. 31st."

"That's a month away, Rose. Is it such a good idea to have something so..."

"It's what we've planned, Headmistress." I said. She was silent for a moment.

"Alright...." YES! She agreed! "But I must remind you, I am not in charge of anything. You and Scorpius will have to decide on the decorations, food, drinks, and alerting everyone about this."

"Yes Headmistress!" I said with a grin. She nodded and turned to face her window. I took that as a sign to leave.

I ran down the halls and towards the door where everyone began leaving for Hogsmeade. I saw James leading a few girls away, Yuki glaring at the ground, Al talking to May, Scorpius and Jessica laughing at something, and Dom waving at me.

"Hey Rose." Dom said pulling me towards everyone. "Everyone's waiting."

"What the hell are you doing?" Lily asked standing in front of us. "You're supposed to spend the day with me, Dominique." She instantly let go of me and followed Lily. She turned her head and gave me an apologetic look. I sighed and motioned her to go on.

"Let's go Rose." Yuki said seeing the scene that passed by. She continued to glare at the ground as we walked.

"What's eating you?" I asked her. She finally looked up at me and growled as she pointed to James flirting with a big chested blond. "OH."

"Your whole family sucks." she said. "Except for you, Hugo, Al, your mum, and...and..."

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled waving his arms. I smiled and pulled Yuki towards him and Jessica.

"Hello." I said. Yuki forced a smile on her face. No offense to Yuki or anything, but she looks like she just had botox down.

"Hi." Jessica said looking at Yuki's odd expression. "What's with her?" she whispered to me. I shrugged.

"Love troubles." I said. She nodded knowingly. "So, where are you guys off to?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of spending the day with Damien." Jessica said. Damien, her boyfriend. So cute together.

"Just looking around." Scorpius said.

"Me too..." I said, but May pulled me away.

"Rose. I have a surprise for you!" she said. OOOOOO Surprise for me? You shouldn't have.

"Really?"

"Yep!" She shoved a guy onto me.

"Uh...." You REALLY shouldn't have. "Hi?" The guy stumbled back and stared at me. He had dark brown shiny hair, blue eyes, and he was an inch taller than me.

"Rose. This is my cousin, Jake. He's in Ravenclaw." she said. We stared at each other as May slipped away silently.

"You're May's cousin? Wow." I said randomly.

"Yea." he said. "So are you ready for our date?" he spat out like it was...something...yucky.

"We have a date?" He stared at me in confusion.

"Didn't you ask May to set us up?" uh...NO.

"No." I said. "I didn't even know you and May were related."

"Then..."

"And I was pretty sure you were gay." WHAT? Don't look at me like that. OK. You would think he's gay too the way he talks about clothes very loudly like a chick. Man I sound like a guy.

"You...you know?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"That your gay? Fuck yes. I mean it's so obvious, but no one believes me. I mean what guy has perfectly gelled hair every morning?"

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Finally! I've found someone!" He yelled hugging me. In front of everyone. I saw May smile, Lily's nostrils flare up, and everyone else staring at us. He let go and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards a carriage.

"Hey!" I yelled at him when he swung me inside the carriage. We sat across from each other as I glared at him and he grinned at me.

"So, what do you want to do first? I heard there was a sale going on in this store. It's absolutely fabulous Rose. You have to come." he said changing his tone.

"What...?"

"May told me there's going to be a masquerade ball. I can totally help you pick out a dress." He continued to ramble on and on about what color would look horrid or fabulous on me. Seriously. How many shades of orange can make a girl look fat or skinny?

"Uh... Sorry to interrupt, but I'm not that kind of girl." I told him.

"Uh...What?"

"Well, I'm not really into all the stuff that makes someone pretty. I'm into books and gambling."

"Gambling?" he asked. I nodded. "So, you don't know how to use make-up?"

"Of course I do. I'm not retarded. I just don't like using it." Or talking about it.

"What about clothes?"

"I like shopping. For casual stuff. But when it comes down to fancy Ball type things, I get Yuki to do it."

"Yuki Winters?" he asked. "Wow. You're so lucky. I would love to have a friend like her. To shop with. To dress up." She's not a barbie doll...

"Why don't we take her along? I think she's a few carriages in front." I said.

"YAY!!!" He yelled with his arms in the air. "So, what's she like?" I stayed silent thinking of how to describe Yuki. She wasn't your average witch. She's in love with James Potter. You just don't do that. You have a crush on him, you have an infatuation, you may even obsess over him, but in no way do you _fall in love_ with him. But that could just be me.

"Uh...Well, right now she likes someone." I told him. Not a lie, technically...Well...

"A girl in love!" He squealed. Guys can squeal? "So lucky!"

"Yuki doesn't seem to think so..." I mumbled.

"Well, it depends on the person you're in love with right?"

"Yea..."I said. "You know, maybe you and Yuki could spend the day together, instead of the three of us. I'd stick out like a third wheel and I'm not into the whole dressing up thing. Oh and I need to make fliers for the ball."

"Oh please. You can do that later. Go shopping with us." He said as the carriage stopped. He jumped off and ran to a carriage Yuki was in.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled waving at me as he got off after Yuki and Al.

"Hi again." I said. "Um...Everyone, this is Jake, May's cousin." I said.

"Hello." they said. He grinned.

"Hi!" He said. I could see he also had a crush on Scorpius. Please don't be gay. I beg of you. Please don't be gay.

"So Rose..." Scorpius said. "Where..."

"She's going shopping with us!" He said grinning like a Cheshire cat. He grabbed Yuki's arm and mine. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Uh..." Yuki stared at Jake pulling on her small wrist. "When did we decide on going shopping?"

"WE didn't. I'm going to make fliers for the ball." I said taking my arm back.

"I'll come with...." I cut off Scorpius.

"You don't have to." I said. "Enjoy your Hogsmeade trip."

"Rose. You're going shopping with us." Jake said forcefully.

"No, I have to make fliers. We're already behind since barely anyone knows." I said walking away.

"Rose. I'm Head Boy. I should really help you..." Seriously. If he says my name one more time, I'm going to melt.

"...Then you can tell people about the ball. There are a lot of people to inform, so while I make fliers you can tell..."

"You mean while you're shopping." Jake said. What? I don't need to shop. I need to make fliers, idiot.

"Jake. Please." I said. "I need to make fliers."

"You can make fliers and shop at the same time. It's not that hard to multitask." he said.

"But..."

"Let's go." he said pulling Yuki and I away. Shit.

* * *

We walked to the printing shop where I met Frank, the printing shop guy.

"Hey Frank." I said entering the shop. Jake and Yuki looked around amazed at all the scroll, ink bottles, and quills.

"Hey Rose." he said. "What can I do for a pretty girl like you?"

"I need to make some fliers for a ball that is coming up in a month."

"Well, just hand in the design and I'll make it happen for you. How many do you need?"

"A lot." I said not sure of how many I needed. "I need to fill the school."

"Hmmmm...." He said rubbing his chin. "I think about a thousand or two will do."

"I'll take 1500." I said.

"I need a copy." he said.

"Right..." I said. Shit. I didn't make one. I barely had time since doubling up on Muggle Studies has been taking a toll along with not have History of Magic, I've had to study on that even harder. "What if I don't have a copy?"

"Well, that's a problem Rose." He said. "I can't just make fliers without a copy."

"Can you make a flier using pictures?" Yuki asked randomly.

"Yes." He said.

"How about we come back with pictures..." Yuki started.

"And we attach them on a paper with that describes the ball?" I finished.

"....That'll work." he said.

"How long will it take for 1500 copies?" Jake asked.

"An hour or so." Frank said.

"Do you have a camera we can borrow?" I asked.

"Yea." he said handing me a camera. Obviously not a digital camera like the muggles, but whatever. It takes moving pictures. I grabbed a few more supplies.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." I said running out of the store. Jake and Yuki ran after me.

"Where are we going?!" Jake yelled at me as I ran down the streets.

"We're going to a dress shop." I told them as I opened the door to a shop specializing in ball attire. And there. The devil stood with a handsome prince.

Lily and Scorpius were standing in front of a rack. She held up a dress to her small breakable body.

"HEY!!!" Jake yelled running in. Everyone in the shop stared at the three of us. Damn him.

"Rose." Lily said in her fake sickly sugar sweet voice. I wanted to vomit.

"Rose!" Scorpius said walking towards me. Ah. Sweet perfection.

"What are you doing here?" May asked quickly coming into my view.

"We're here to take pictures for fliers."I said. "I just need a guy and a girl to dress up for a masquerade ball." I said.

"I'll do it." Scorpius said grabbing a set black robes. The a sales woman handed him a black mask.

"Me too!" Lily yelled grabbing a different dress off the closest rack. I don't want her to be on the poster. She'd look horrible with Scorpius. He's like 3 feet taller than her. That would be awful.

"No way, Potter." Yuki snorted looking at her hold up a halter top dress that ended at her knees. "I'm going to be on the flier with Jake. There's no need for you or Scorpius to dress up." Yuki grabbed the black robes in Scorpius' hands.

"I'm Head Boy, Yuki. I should be on the flier." Scorpius said not letting go of the black robes.

"Then...Shouldn't Rose be on the flier?" Jake said. I don't like him. I don't like him at all.

"No. No." I objected. "I can't be on the flier. I'm taking the pictures and I need..."

"I'll take the pictures." Jake offered. WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?

"If I waste time dressing up, I won't be able to use that time to write up the information that is to be on the flier." I got you there you little prat.

"I could do that for you. And Jake here will take pictures." Yuki said suddenly pushing me towards a dressing room. She locked me inside and a black thing over the door along with a pair of black low heels and a plain black mask.

"YOU SUCK YUKI!" I yelled as I changed into the horrendous dress.

"I know you love me and I love you." was her reply. The dress was above the knee length, strapless, covered in see-through shimmery fabric, and very revealing. I felt like my boobs were gonna fall out.

"Do I have to do this!!?" I yelled. "I look horrible!!" No one answered, but I heard snickers and whispers next door to my dressing room.

"Of course she would look horrible."

"She is her mother's daughter." Excuse me? Are you calling my mum ugly?

"She's like a giant. So icky." I'd rather be a giant than a midget.

"Plus she's so..." That's it. I don't want to put up with this anymore.

"Alright let's get this over with!" I yelled slamming the door open. I stomped out to the center of the dress shop where the manager transformed the room to look like an evening at Cinderella's Ball.

"Wow Rose. You look great." Jake said.

"Thanks." Suck-up. Yuki nodded in agreement with Jake and pushed me towards Scorpius who didn't look me in the face. Yay! Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who I have a crush on gets to see me in my formal worst!

"Get into position." Yuki told as I stepped closer to Scorpius.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know...Dancing...Waltz?" Well you could have just said so. We got into position and a camera flash went off. "Uh...Scorpius, can you look at Rose?" Yuki asked noticing Scorpius' diverting eyes.

"S..Sure." he said looking into my eyes. They burned into my skull as he stared.

"Good. Now...Dance!" Jake said. We began moving and spinning around the room. I suppressed my giggles as his hands moved across my waist and back. Multiple flashes went off as we glided across the floor.

"Great!" Yuki said as the last flash went off. "Time to make fliers!" Yuki grabbed Jake by the collar and pulled him out the shop.

"Hey!" I yelled running out of Scorpius' arms. "Come back!" I yelled trying to follow them. Damn heels. So troublesome. I would have gone out the door, but the manager stopped me and told me to change.

Thankfully my clothes were not cut or destroyed like I feared.

* * *

Running down the streets towards the printing shop, I saw James and the blond for this morning in Madame Puddifoot's sharing a large hot fudge sundae. Information that will not be shared with Yuki of course.

As I became closer to the printing shop I felt someone was watching me. Ignoring it, I walked inside the shop to find Frank making copies, but no Yuki or Jake.

"Hey Rose." Frank greeted me.

"Hey Frank." I said glancing around. "Where are Yuki and Jake?" He pointed to the line of shelves behind him.

"They're looking for new quills." He said. "I got a new shipment of red quills 2 days ago."

"Really?" I asked. Red may not be my favorite color, but red quills are my favorite. It makes first years freak out when I scribbling on paper. They think I'm a teacher who is grading their work.

"Yep!" He said. "4th row." he said. I nodded and walked down the rows looking for my crimson beauties. Just as I reached the 3rd row, I heard Yuki.

"I know all about your cousin plan." Plan?

"May is not at fault."

"You may think you're protecting her, but you're just making everything worse by lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"Then tell me May's plan."

"I don't know. She never told me."

"Then tell me what you know." Yuki demanded.

"Alright. But I'm only telling you this because Rose was the first person to figure out I was gay."

"Fine."

"May thinks she can be with James if she's on Lily's good side." May likes James?

"Keep going."

"And of course everyone knows Lily is obsessed with Scorpius, Lily and Rose hate each other, and Rose is Head Girl with Scorpius who is Head Boy." No way....I didn't know that. SKIP TO THE GOOD PART. "And what I know so far is that what Lily's plans have something to do with recruiting as many people as possible to create Rose's downfall."

"And?"

"That's all I know."

"No it isn't, Jake. Tell me more." From Yuki's tone of voice, I can tell she's pretty upset and wants more information. Jake sighed loudly.

"May's gonna destroy the ball."

"How?"

"She's going to light everything on fire the night before. I told her it's not a good idea and everything is useless when it comes to hurting people. But now, she has even more plans like ruining Rose's dress and forcing boys on her."

"Like she did this morning when she set you and Rose up?"

"Yea."

"Alright. Well whose side are you on?"

"Rose." YAY!!! I have someone on my side! EAT IT YOU LITTLE BINT. Wait...Why is he on my side? What if he's secretly working against me?

"How can I be sure?"

"Lily Potter is a fucking little cunt and I hate her." ...Still not sure....Anyone can call someone something like that and not mean it.

"Explain before I rat you out and have someone deal with you." Did I forget to mention Yuki has some pretty tight ties with the Ministry since her Dad's in charge of every school in Europe? He's kinda like a superintendent but for magical schools.

"She...She said shoved herself on me." I heard his voice cracking. "Wh-while I was trying to ask Josh...On.."

"Awww. There There." Yuki said. I can't take this anymore. I need to see of those tears are real are not to make sure myself. I walked to the next aisle and stood watching Jake cry and Yuki holding him. Very odd sight to see a boy who is 5'10" hunched over, crying in the arms of a girl who is 5'4".

"Yea. I heard everything and I'm glad you're on my side, Jake." I said clapping him on the back, in which he yelled OW. "Sorry. And don't worry. Josh and I go way back. I can get a date for you." He was one of the first people who I met here at Hogwarts who had money to gamble and knew who to bet on. Great guy, by the way.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Only if you are really on my side, because once you betray me, your status goes down with me." I threatened. He nodded and gave me a hug.

"Can you tell him I like tulips?"

"Sure..." I said. What?

* * *

The rest of that day was fun. Walking around, bashing Lily Potter, and eating sweets from the new French Cafe. But then the worst occurred. I was forced into buying a costume.

"But I'm not going." I tried to say.

"WHAT?" They yelled staring at me.

"You have to go."

"You're Head Girl."

"Meaning, I get to stay outside and keep watch in normal clothing." I said taking the red thing out of Yuki's hands and putting it back. "Or uniform."

"Oh come on Rose. You have to wear a dress."

"No I don't." And so begins the war.

"Yes." Yuki said shoving a mask in my hands.

"No." I said putting it back on the shelf.

"Yes." She held up a pair of gold heels.

"No." I crossed my arms.

"You're getting a dress." She said flicking through the racks.

"No I'm not. Jake. Tell her." I said.

"Huh?" he asked holding up a set of robes. "Oh yea...Uh..I think you should at least wear a dress." I thought he was on my side.

"See Rose? 2 against 1. You're getting a dress." She said.

"Why can't we just get a dress for you?" I asked plopping myself in a chair.

"Because if we get a dress for me, you'll just sit there and say 'You look nice.' to every single dress. And last time we went shopping you gambled with a complete stranger to see how long it would take for me to find a pair of pants."

"You seriously have a problem." Jake said.

"Just because I don't like shopping for hours does not mean I have a problem." I pointed out.

"You're just like a guy." Jake said laughing. "You like gambling and hate shopping."

"Hey!" I yelled smacking him on the arm. "Don't call me a guy."

"Try this on." Yuki said shoving me something big and white.

"Wha..."

"Rose. If you don't like this dress, you can leave for the bookstore." Yuki negotiated. One dress? Fine.

"OK." I said closing the curtain. I slipped off my jeans and t-shirt. I put on the pure white thing. You know, if I did really buy this dress, Lily would have an easy time ruining this thing.

"Come out!" Yuki yelled. Fine. I stomped out glaring at them. Their eyes widened and Jake let out a high pitched gasped and almost fainted.

"Yea. I know I make this wedding gown look hideous. So can I go?" I asked. Please. Please. Please let me leave this hellhole.

"You can leave if you buy that dress." Yuki said.

"Fine whatever. I just want to leave." I said walking back to my dressing room. I took off the dress and hung it back on the hanger. Like I'm really going to buy this. I shoved it towards the sales girl and left the store without wasting a single galleon.


	4. Chapter 4

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

AN: Sorry for the long update, but my sister took me on a spontaneous vacation and it's been weird.

* * *

Alright. DADA is down the hall. I can get one cauldron cake if I walk around instead of cutting across past Divination. But if I do that, I might run into James and Al. And then...

"Hello Rose!" Scorpius said. I smiled at him. Of course my smile won't light up a million rooms like his, but I'm not in a dark room so it's OK.

"Hi!" I said.

"Are you on your way to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He asked.

"Y-yea...But, I wanted to..." Should I tell him I'm craving a cauldron cake? No. That would be embarrassing and pointless to tell him I'm PMSing.

"Rose!" I turned my head to see Jake waving his arm at me. He ran towards us with a brown bag in his hand.

"Jake!" I said smelling the sugary sweets in his bag.

"Hello Jake." Scorpius said without any emotion.

"Jake, darling." I cooed wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh. Just...." He seemed to have spotted my craving. "Nothing..."

"JAKE." I said threateningly. "Tell me what the fuck is in that bag."

"Pumpkin pastries and cauldron cakes..." he said quietly.

"Can I have one?" I asked smiling sweetly. He nodded and handed me a cauldron cake. "Thanks!" I said taking a bite.

"Well, I have Herbology now, so see you!" Scorpius said walking away. Jake and I began moving towards DADA. Until someone took the half eaten cake out of my hand.

"Sorry Miss Weasley. No eating in the halls." Mr. Hark said walking past us. He just DID NOT take that cake out of my hand.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll give you one after class. Or you can get one at lunch." Jake said holding my arm.

"NO. I want THAT one." I said ripping my arm away from Jake. I stomped up behind Mr. Hark. "Excuse me Mr. Hark."

"Hello Miss Weasley." he said. "I know you must be hungry, but lunch is only a class away. And I don't think I'm the first person to tell you that you shouldn't be skipping break..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Hark. But that was MY cauldron cake." I said not listening to him.

"I understand Miss..."

"No. I don't think you do." I said. "I needed that cauldron cake."

"I highly doubt you would need a cauldron cake 50 minutes before lunch. "

"Mr. Hark. Will you please just give me back my cauldron cake before I'm late?"

"Eating is not allowed..."

"I'M ON MY EFFING PERIOD MR. HARK. I WANT MY CAULDRON CAKE. NOW GIVE IT." I yelled in his face. What? I really wanted that cake.

"Detention." he said utterly shocked at my outburst. Excuse me? Detention over a cauldron cake? I don't think so, INTERN.

"Alright, Mr. Hark. I'll go to detention. AFTER YOU GIVE ME MY CAULDRON CAKE."

"No." he said plainly.

"Then I won't go to detention."

"You will not get your cake back and I will enforce a week's worth of detention on you."

"I don't care how much trouble I'm in. Give me back my goddamn cauldron cake."

"No. And 30 points from Gryffindor for unnecessary crude language." Alright. I stomped away from him and headed towards Headmistress Charlotte's office.

"Cerulean!" I yelled as the door swung open. "Good afternoon. Headmistress Charlotte." I said.

"Hello Rose." she said sucking on a sugar quill. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Hark gave me detention because I asked for my cauldron cake back." Not a lie.

"Were you eating in the halls?" she asked.

"Yes." I've learned it's best to just tell the truth directly without any buts, because after Headmistress Charlotte hears but, she stops listening.

"I see no reason for him to give the Head Girl detention for eating in the halls. I've made it clear to only take points away." Most professors don't care if you eat in the halls. What really matters is if you are eating in class.

"Would you please explain that to Mr. Hark?" I asked politely.

"Yes, of course Rose." she said. Fair woman. "But, I must ask. Why were you eating a cauldron cake an hour before lunch?"

"This is embarrassing. I'm on my period and I've been having very strong cravings for sweets, particularly cauldron cakes since 2nd period.."

"I understand." she said. She scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to me. "Here's your pass to class."

"Thank you Headmistress Charlotte!" I said walking out the door. As I sat down in DADA, everyone stared at me. Shit. I can't believe I just did that over a stupid cauldron cake. I could really go for some mash potatoes through....

_AN:I just wanted to add that in there because...Well I'm a girl and sometimes I just really want to eat something. ANYWAY, back to the story._

I sat in DADA, bored out of my mind. Usually it's fun because we get to hurt each other, but today we had a pop quiz that apparently takes FOREVER to take. I glance over at Jake who's scribbling on his parchment looking like a nervous wreck along with Yuki who's face is dark red. Is it really that hard to tell apart 25 non verbal defense spells that hurt the opponent's neck?

I opened my sketchbook and flipped to the 2nd page.

I got a new one! Someone left it in my Head dorm when I got back from Hogsmeade with Yuki and Jake. It has a red leather cover and clean rose outlined pages. It's so pretty and feels nice when I touch it. But I was disappointed no one wrote a note or said they gave it to me. I would have asked around, but I didn't want Lily to know I got a new one. Especially one so beautiful and probably expensive.

ARG. It's so pretty, I can't draw on it!

"Rose?" someone asked tapping my shoulder. It was Al who sat behind me.

"Sory Al. I can't..."

"No. Rosie." He said. "I'm already done with the quiz." He's the only one I let call me Rosie since he says it in a normal tone. James says it in a whiny PLEASE tone. Lily spits it out like dirt. Victoire and Dom have a weird way of saying it. It's like they try to make it sound French, and it comes out awful. Louis and Molly make it sound like I'm an old person trying to be young. The adults make it sound like 'm a little kid. Teddy...Teddy says it in a way that freaks me out. It's childish and it's like he owns me.

"Then what?" I asked.

"What are you doing for the ball?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"Are you going?" Why does everyone ask me that?

"I'm staying outside and making sure everyone who comes in is not bringing in weird stuff."

"What about..."

"I'm gonna be alone." The clock made a loud clang.

"Turn in your quizzes as you leave please!" I packed my stuff and walked out the classroom with Jake and Yuki.

"What did Al and you talk about?" Jake asked taking a few steps in front of us, then turning around to face us by walking backwards.

"He asked about the ball." I replied. "I wonder what's for lunch..."

"Oh yea. That reminds me." Yuki said. "I got you a mask for the dress."

"I didn't buy the dress." I said.

"That's OK. I bought it for you." Yuki said.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry. You can pay me back once we're in Argentina."

"But..."

"No buts Rose." Jake said. "We have a plan. Yuki and I are...." Jake backed up into James, who glared at him.

"Yuki and you?" He asked putting his hands on Jake's shoulders.

"Yea. Him and I." Yuki said grabbing Jake away from James who looked like he was about to beat the crap out of Jake.

"Alright James. No need to get worked up over a guy and Yuki." I said trying to calm him down. Jake stood there next to Yuki looking a little frightened at the taller more muscular guy ready to pound him into the ground.

"Your friend's virginity is on the line! Don't you care!?" He yelled at me.

"James!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry." he said. "But..."

"No. No buts, Mr. Potter." I said. "Now go." I said shooing him away. He pouted and left us alone. You may ask, why didn't we tell James, Jake is gay. But we did that because Jake felt like people would shun him and be mean. So of course, we respected his choice to let people figure it out on their own.

We continued our way to lunch, and ran into Jessica and Damien.

"Hi!" I said.

"Ello." Damien said.

"Hey." Jessica said.

"Hello." Yuki said smiling normally.

"Hi." Jake said.

"Heading off to lunch?" Yuki asked.

"Actually, we're just gonna grab something, then head to the library." Jessica said.

"I need to finish a Charms essay." he said. "And she needs to pass Potions."

"Oh. Scorpius is looking for you, Rose." Jessica said. Really? He's looking for me? YAY!

"Then I better go find him." I said walking away from them.

"He's somewhere in the halls near the Room of Requirement!" Jessica yelled.

"Thanks!" I yelled back walking faster towards the Room of Requirements.I walked down the empty halls and turned right. Very quiet, but that's usual around lunch. I whipped my head around when I heard steps that weren't mine.

Nothing. I continued to walk, and heard it again after my steps. Shit. What if it's a creeper? Or Mr. Hark trying to get back at me for getting out of detention and killing his creditability?

I walked faster and faster. The steps were catching up with me. Maybe it's a ghost. But ghosts float. They wouldn't make step noises. SLAM! I crashed into someone. I fell on my bottom.

"Rose! There you are." I looked up to see Scorpius still standing with a hand sticking out to help me up.

"Scorpius!" I said taking his hand. I'M TOUCHING SCORPIUS MALFOY. I AM TOUCHING HIS HAND. WOW. HIS HANDS ARE SOFT. WHY AM I THINKING SO LOUDLY?? He pulled me up slowly. I let immediately to stay away from awkwardness. But I wish I could have held on longer.

"Why were you running?" he asked tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Oh um...You might think I'm paranoid or something but, I heard steps that weren't mine and I just freaked out I guess."

"Oh. I think that might have been me, since I was a few feet away." That would be an excellent theory, but...

"I heard the steps awhile a go. They followed me from the hall before you enter the library to here."

"Oh. Must have been a cat or something." he said. Or Mr. Hark trying to get me in trouble.

"Anyway, Jessica said you were looking for me."

"Oh yea! I was thinking I should stay outside with you for the ball." That's sweet. Maybe I should agree. "Since we're heads and all." Or not. He doesn't want to be with me. He wants to not feel bad for making me stay outside. Hurry! think of an excuse!

"Well, there should be someone inside, to make sure nothing goes wrong. You should be it." I said.

"Oh. If that's what you think."

"And you should take a date." WHAT? WHY? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY? SO STUPID!!

"I don't know. I'm not really a bring a date kind of guy." What? What the hell is a bring a date kind of guy?

"Uh...OK." I said. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Well, lunch lasts for another 40 minutes. Let's go." I said. He nodded and we walked to lunch.

Lovely day so far. I exploded on an intern and almost got detention over a cauldron cake and I was chased down by a weirdo (possibly Mr. Hark). But at least I'm walking to lunch with Scorpius!

* * *

Alright. A few hours before the ball starts. Woo! All that hard work will pay off.

All the prefects and both Heads spent all weekend preparing the decorations and deciding on what to do and who was doing finally found a DJ at the last thanks to Jessica. Thank God for her connections.

I spent about an hour trying to transfigure and charm everything in the Great Hall to look and do exactly what I wanted. The walls were transformed to look like rusty old bars of a scary prison, cob webbed filled corners, and pretty much scary. The ceiling had spiders moving up and down and candles and jack-o-lanterns floating.

I was worn out by the time everything was in place for tomorrow.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked as I laid on my comfy bed.

"Yea?!" I asked closing my eyes.

"You coming to dinner!?" Dinner....Food...

"I'll be down..." I said. I wanted to stay in bed for one more moment.

"OK." I heard him say faintly. Do I really have to go downstairs? Can't I stay in bed and sleep until tomorrow night? My stomach grumbled. Apparently not. I hopped off my bed and headed down the stairs, where I ran into Al.

"Rose!" he said surprised to see me.

"Al." I said. "Aren't you coming to dinner?"

"I'm skipping tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm..tired. Really tired."

"Oh. OK. Good night." I said walking away.

"Good night my Rose." Wait I minute. My Rose?" Excuse me?

"What did you just say?" I asked whipping my head around.

"I said good night." I stared at his green eyes, then continued to dinner. Nothing to worry about.

"Bye Al!" I yelled still walking to dinner.

* * *

The next chapter will be out soon! It's gonna be about the Ball and possibly more. Who knows?


	5. Chapter 5

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

AN: I just started high school, so I've been busy with all the forms and whatnot. I have to run pretty much across the school for half my classes. UGH. Hate that. My teachers are OK. No really weird names. Though my best friend has an Algebra II teacher with the name that looks like spazz attack. I'm serious. It's so freaking weird. Especially when I saw him with this huge beard and then an hour later my friends are yelling at me about how Mr. Spazzattack shaved his beard.

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Damn Yuki and her stubborn ways. She's dressing me up in a that white THING she bought me, white heels, a tiny diamond tiara and MAKE-UP. Make-up people!

I planned to only wear make-up on my wedding day and on my death bed! Am I getting married today? NO. But I might as well be getting married AND dying today.

"I'm almost done, Rose." Yuki said. She said curling my hair in various sizes. "You're going to look great."

"No. I'm going to stay outside."

"For the most part of it anyway." Yuki said. "I'll meet you outside at 11:00. And Jake will come fetch you at 11:45." Doubt that he will be on time. That boy is one hell procrastinator.

"I don't really get it..."

"You're going to stay outside from 8-10:55. I'm going to sneak back where you are, which is outside of the Great Hall, at 10:55. At 11:00, you are going to make your grand entrance as this!" She suddenly became Vanna White (YES I KNOW WHO SHE IS. I've been study celebrities in Muggle Studies) and held out her arms. "Then Jake will stand near the entrance of the Great Hall until 11:55. He will fetch you at that time and bring you back outside before the ball ends, so the teachers don't freak out."

"What if a teacher comes by while I'm inside?"

"That's why I have this!" Yuki said pulling out a bottle from her pocket. It was a small vile of caramel like liquid. "It's a polyjuice potion of you."

"You're going to be me for an hour?"

"Yep."

"Why are you doing this?"

"So you can get that goddamn happy ending every little girl wants and live happily ever after." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Happy ending? Happily ever after? I just want to finish school and travel! I don't want to be little Miss Tied Down with 2.5 kids, living in the Malfoy Manor!" Though, the Malfoy Manor is pretty nice. It would be awesome to live in there.

"Who said you'd have kids?" Yuki asked. "And how can you have 2.5 kids? Is one of them going to have only a body waist down or something?" What goes through that girl's head sometimes amazes me.

"Never mind."

"OK. Done." She said shoving a mirror in my face. WOW. I looked really...Not sure. My cheeks had heavy white blush with sparkles in a snowflake shape on them and I couldn't tell if glitter was coming from face or dress.

My dress by the way is a strapless gown with a fur lining on the top of the strapless part. The gown puffs out at the start of my hips and ends at the top of my toes which is nice. I won't trip. It has a design I can't really make out, coming up from the bottom of the dress and stopping 3/4 of the way up. All glitter.

"Here's your mask." she said handing it to me. It was a simple and diamond encrusted on he sides. "OK. Now I'm going to charm you to look like your normal self." She muttered something and with a wave of her wand, I looked normal in my uniform.

"Thank you." I said. "What about you?"

"I'll be down soon." she said.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. Who's your date?" I wonder if it's James. Maybe he asked her in private and she played hard to get, but still said yes. Wishful thinking of course.

"Jake." What? This story is supposed to have some sort of love development between you and my idiot cousin!!!

"OH." Was all I could say before exploding on her. I opened the door and left to see if my decorations were still in place or there will be hell to pay.

I walked past Dom and Lily, who blatantly ignored me while they were discussing something in the halls. I chose to ignore, but could help but hear the words come out of their mouths.

"You know maybe you should dye your hair. Just for tonight. Go blond!" Contrary to belief, Dominique's hair is more red than blond. It's long, very long and a dark red with faint blond steaks. During the summer, it's more visible.

"I don't know. Then everyone will think I'm Victoire or something." Anyone who mistakes Dom with blond hair as Victoire would have to be absolutely retarded. Dom looks completely different from Victoire. Dom doesn't have any freckles; Victoire's face was plastered with them until her 3rd year. Dom is much shorter than Victoire and is curvier. Victoire is as tall as me with a slight hint of a waist. I think there's about a 3 centimeter difference between her chest and hips.

"Oh come on! You have-"

And with that, I was out of ear shot. I walked into the great to see Scorpius messing with my black and orange balloons.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at the tall blond on the ladder.

"Hello Rose!" I seriously think he loves to say my name or something. Every time I see him he has to say my name. I'm gonna start counting to see.

Count:1

"What are you doing to my balloons!?" I yelled.

"I'm just adjusting them, Rose."

Count: 2

"They were fine this morning when I came in." I said.

"They looked a little off to me. Maybe someone was messing with your decorations after you came in." He stepped down from the ladder and stare me in the face for about 2 seconds and turned his head away and cough. "So, Rose. Um, are you sure that you'll be fine outside? Maybe you should be inside, while I'm outside. Or maybe..."

Count: 3

"No. It's OK. I don't really like loud music and stuff like this anyway." Flat out lie. When I'm in Argentina, I'm totally hitting all the clubs.

"But you booked a dance group. Are you sure you don't want to see them?"

"I booked a dance group?" I asked. I never booked anyone. "I wasn't not in charge of entertainment. Jessica was."

"Oh. That's right. Jessica did. Sorry about that Rose."

Count: 4

"Yea. Uh...Don't you need to get ready?"

"I'm a guy, Rose. I don't need 4 hours to get into dress robes and fix my hair."

Count: 5

Let's just note in the past I don't know less than 10 minutes he's said my name 5 times and I haven't even said his name once. WOW.

"That's right...." I only need 3 hours. "Do you know where James is?"

"James...?" He asked.

"Yea. My cousin who is weird..." They all are... "And...Is the son of Harry Potter?" That narrows it down.

"I know who James is, Rose."

Count: 6

"Yea, well...Some people need help sometimes." I pointed out.

"I think I saw him in the dungeons."

"Thanks! Bye Scorpius!" I finally said his name. I just love his name. Don't you? It's long, but it's so uncommon and cool.

"Bye Rose! See you later!"

Count: 7

I wonder what happens when a guy you like says your name 7 times... 7 is a lucky number....

* * *

"JAMES!" I yelled walking around in the dungeons.

"What?" he asked popping his head from the Potions classroom. I walked inside the classroom to see him mixing random liquids.

"What are you doing?" I asked scared of the fact that James was never the best at Potions (his strengths laid in DADA and Quidditch. And on very rare, lucky days for him, sometimes Transfiguration) and usually blew up cauldrons.

Dom blames it on the fact that the Potions teacher would take bribes from James to pair him up with the prettiest girl in class. I blame it on his brain.

"Just making a potion." he said pouring something green into something yellow that exploded in pink. I don't know how but whatever.

"For...?"

"Would you believe for a cat?"

"No."

"Would you believe for Jake?"

"Yuki's date for tonight, maybe."

"How about Al?"

"Um...Sure why not."

"Well, it's for Al." OK....What the hell was that conversation about?

"What does Al need?"

"A love potion."

"You know you could just buy those."

"Yea yea. I know. But those wear off. This one doesn't." He said pouring something purple into the pink thing making it a darker pink.

"Well, love potions aren't supposed to last very long..."

"Yea, but I've got a good reason for a permanent love potion." He said.

"James no." I said walking up to him. "I don't know why Al needs a permanent love potion, but if there's a girl who he likes and doesn't like him back he should just..."

"That's the thing Rose! He can't move on from this girl! He sees her everywhere! He can't stop!" James yelled at me. His eyes staring back at me. It was like he was on the verge of crying.

"No! You can't give Al or anyone that kind of thing!" I yelled. "It's dangerous!"

"But Rose..."

"I'm sorry James." I slapped the potion out of his hand and it landed in pieces on the floor. The glass shattered and pink liquid seeped into the ground. "But, I can't let you give anyone something that could mess up someone's life." Or kill them from your horrible potion skills. I walked out the classroom and heard James run up to me.

"You're right Rose, but..."

"But what?"

"Never mind." he said looking at the ground. "Just...Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I said smiling innocently.

"No. Not really." He said plainly. My smile fell. "But, it's not just Lily you have to watch out for."

"Sure James." I said sarcastically.

"Good. Um...See you at the ball." he said walking away.

"OK...Bye." I said walking in the other direction. Worry-wart.

* * *

Alright. I'm standing in front of the door to the ball. Scorpius (looking HOT in a green vest, black tie, white long sleeve shirt under all that, black pants) is inside with the other prefects who better not be messing with the decorations I spent forever setting up.

The doors will open in 5 minutes and they're flying by. UGH. I don't know why, but I just want the ball to not happen. I have a feeling something will go wrong. What if all my gluing charms don't stick? What is the candles fall to the ground and burn? What if I come in there and Scorpius doesn't know it's me and thinks it's another girl? What if...

"You're doing that 'what if this crazy shit happens' thing again aren't you?" Yuki asked standing in front of me. How could she tell? "You have that weird look on your face." I seriously think she's a mind reader. "I've just known you for a long time, Rose darling." Of course.

"You're early." I pointed out.

"It's like 2 minutes until the ball." she said. Oh yea... "Jake will be down soon. He's still fixing my corsage."

"Fixing?"

"He's trying to make red instead of white." She said. I looked at her dress. It was a red spaghetti strap dress ending about an inch above her knee. It clung to her body, showing off her curves. A pair of red high heels, red bead necklace (looked almost like pearls), and red eye shadow with bright red lipstick that still stood out.

Only Yuki could make her entire outfit and make-up the exact same color and still look good. Oh how I envy her looks.

"Hey. At least you're not in love with a prat by the name of James Potter." I forgot about that...hahahaha.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But hey at least James likes you back." Unlike Scorpius who just likes to say my name.

"Alright. I finally did it." Jake said running towards us. He handed Yuki the corsage that matched her outfit.

"You could have asked me, I could have..."

"I told him not to." Yuki said. "You've been working so hard to set up this and we didn't want to bother you with all our little shitty problems that we could solve ourselves." AWWW. Sniff. That's so sweet. I think I'm gonna cry.

"Oh. It's 8 o'clock." Jake said. I nodded and opened the doors and my two best friends gasped at the sight of my beautiful decorating. Candles floated above with jack-o-lanterns dancing around them, orange crystal balls floating around from side to side, the walls transformed to look like dungeon walls, and just pretty much everything Halloween.

They were pretty amazed.

"You've outdone yourself, Rose." Yuki said. I smiled.

"Well, I better wait outside."

"See you later."

"Don't fall asleep!" Jake yelled as I walked out. I turned around and flipped him off.

For the next 45 minutes I stood next to the entrance of the Ball, greeting anxious students to get into the ball. Lily walked in with her victim, Tim Anges, followed by Dominique who was wearing a black baggy dress showing no idea of a figure and blond hair. Look a bit weird on her.

I felt the need to trip Lily, but suppressed it so I wouldn't get into a fight with her. I watched as her head exploded when Tim was dancing with Dominique, so I felt I was rewarded for not tripping her.

That means...4 head explosions this year so far. Not quite 9, but getting there.

Then I realized I hadn't seen May come in. What if she was really going to try to destroy the ball? Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?

GAH. What if the whole entire place on fire? What if the place is flooded? What if all the dancers die? What if...

"Rose?" I looked to see James poking half his body out.

"James? What are you doing? Go have fun. You don't need to worry about me." Maybe fires, floods, or dead dancers, but most certainly not me.

"I just wanted to give you something to snack on just in case you get hungry or thirsty." He said closing the door behind him. He sat down next to me and handed a plate of small desserts and a few pigs in a blanket along with a glass of punch that I prayed wasn't spiked.

"Thanks." I said popping a pigs in a blanket into my mouth. "Oh, hey who's your date? Won't she get upset with you being out here with me?" I asked.

"I told May I went to the bathroom."

"Your date is May!?" I asked.

"Yea. Don't worry. It's not like I'm dating her or anything." James said. "She's not really my type. She laughs and talks weird."

"What do you mean?"

"She snorts when she laughs. And it's not like Aunt Hermione's snort. It's like a pig. And when she gets excited her voice becomes really high pitched and I get scared my ears gonna fall off or something." I've never really noticed.

"Really?"

"Yea. And she has too short hair. I can't play with it. All I can do is wonder if mine with grow out longer than hers." He gave out a small chuckle. I had to admit. May's hair was short. It was a pixie hair cut that was spiky. It matched her face though.

"Still you shouldn't just ditch her."

"I'm not ditching her. She's ditching me. She says she's got to do this thing at 11:15 when they announce the winner of the contest. I can't even dance with her because she's 'busy' preparing." James did the little quotation finger movements.

"Oh." OH SHIT. WHAT IS SHE PLANNING???

"But that doesn't matter." James said staring at the ground. YEA. It kinda does when the entire ball could burst into flames or be drowned! "You know that guy who came with Yuki? I just want to punch his lights out."

At least there's development between them. Kinda...

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, James." I said. OK. May's never been good at Transfiguration or Charms. So most likely she's not gonna change the tables into dangerous animals or weird horrifying things. But she has an O in Potions... She could poison everyone...

"How would you know Rose?"

"They're my best friends. Of course I would know. Besides, Yuki...likes someone else." More like head over heels for someone and tries to deny it.

"Who??" James jumped at me.

"Don't you think I would tell you James if I knew? You're my favorite cousin. I tell you everything." Well, not really of course. "You were the first person to meet Yuki, remember?"

"Yea." He said. "You know, you're my favorite too."

"Really?" I asked brightening up. "I always thought it was Fred." Fred II the best prankster of our generation. I never really talked to him, since he was busy snogging girls and pulling pranks.

"Fred's cool with guy stuff and everything, but you're all that with a knowledge of chick feelings and chick connections." So I'm Fred in a girl's body? Thanks James.

"Thanks...Nice to know."

"Well, I better be getting back. Lily's going on and on about how I don't socialize enough with her peers." He said bored. He opened the door and disappeared inside.

Alright, I'll think about the whole James and Yuki thing later. After I figure out how to stop May's plans of destruction.

----------Temporary POV change--------------------

The music was loud. Very loud. I sat at a table by myself, watching Jake get down with Josh. I looked over and saw James and May talking to some of her friends.

Jake said she was planning something, but he hasn't said anything about it. Must be because she's figured out he's on Rose's side. She doesn't look like she has anything on her, but I could be wrong.

But I don't have enough time to stop her. Only 15 minutes until Jake and I fetch Rose.

My eyes drifted towards James once again. He was now talking to that blond he went to Hogsmeade. May was off getting punch. Lily was arguing with Dominique who a boring black dress and Jake was coming towards me.

"Why don't you dance, Yuki?"

"I'm not much of a dancer." I replied.

"Really?" he asked. "But you're so graceful when you walk and run."

"I'm an absolute klutz when it comes to dancing. Walking and running come naturally. Dancing isn't natural to me."

"Then I'll help you." He said with an outstretched hand. I shook my head.

"No way. Who knows what you would do to me if I got on that dance floor."

"Please?"

"No."

"Yuki...." he whined.

"I said no."

"But...." I saw James coming towards me.

"Yuki. Jake." He snarled as he looked at Jake. Jake took a step back.

"Hello Potter."

"Yuki, I want..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to dance with my date." I said quickly pulling Jake away. I quickly pulled him to the center of the dance floor as the next song came up.

"What was that about!?" Jake yelled over the music as he swayed his hips. I stood there looking like a dork.

"I just wanted to get away from him!" I yelled. He nodded.

"But he's coming this way!" He pointed to the couple squeezing their way through. May and James coming towards us.

"We have to go!" I yelled pulling him out again.

"Where to now!?"

"Rose!" I yelled opening the door and pushing him through. We were in the halls and saw Rose lying on the ground with her eyes closed. When she heard us come, she jumped up.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked.

"We're here to give you your happy ending." I said. I whipped out my wand and her entire looked changed immediately. Beauty beyond comparison. "Now get your pretty little ass in there."

"But we still have at least another 10. The potion will wear off before I come out if you drink it now." She said.

"That's OK." I said. "If I'll drink it when the time comes."

"What if a teacher comes by? Mr. Hark has been going in and out of the ball."

"Then I'll drink if I hear someone coming. Don't worry Rose. I've got this." She is one hell of a worrywart.

"Fine. Oh, by any chance did you get a clue about what May's gonna do?"

"No. But you'll be in there now. You'll be able to save the day." I said.

"But I don't...."

"Doesn't matter. Just go!" Jake and I yelled at her. He pushed her inside and I gave him thumbs up. 5 minutes passed and suddenly I heard footsteps. It was 10:55. It's just 5 minutes. No big deal.

I opened the vile and drank it. Caramel. Yum.

---------------Regular is Rose's POV which is inside the ball, _italics_ is Yuki's POV which is outside the ball--------------

I walked inside or actually was pushed inside. I watched as people began to stare at me.

_I sat on the cold hard floor and watched as Mr. Hark open the door and enter the ball._

"Now, go get Prince Charming, Cinderella!" Jake said pushing me towards the gaggle of girls standing in front of Scorpius. I sighed and made my way through.

How am I going to get past all these girls? Even Lily was pestering him. Where's Dom...?

I saw her talking to Mr. Hark. Probably discussing her grades. I had to tutor her for a make-up quiz she failed. She never did tell me how she did... Anyway, back to Scorpius who was ignoring the yells of "You look so handsome!"

"Someone dropped their....their...bobby pin!" I yelled loudly hoping a few girls would bend down and look, but all of them did, clearing the way for me to my 'prince charming'.

"Hello." Scorpius said looking relived girls weren't begging him to dance.

"Hi Scorpius." He seemed to have recognized my voice and hair color.

"Rose?" He asked. I nodded. He lifted my mask a so he could she my face. "It is you. But who's..."

"Yuki's filling in for a little. She and Jake planned it so..I could...This is gonna be embarrassing, but to be here with you. Whatever that means." It means I'm on the verge of falling in love with you. Well, maybe not the verge. I'm like 20 meters from the edge of the cliff of falling like Alice in Wonderland, but instead of jars of marmalade and cupboards; it's you.

"I'm glad they did. So, um do you want to dance?" I nodded and he took my hand towards the dance floor.

_Mr. Hark walked out the door again. He sat down on the other side of the door._

_"Mr. Hark?" I asked. He looked up at me._

_"Oh Rose. I didn't see you there." Oh yea. I look like Rose. "I'm sorry about before. I was just not feeling like myself that day." What on earth is he talking about?_

_"It's fine, Mr. Hark." I think she mentioned something about it..._

_"You're a smart girl, Rose." Oh shit. "Do you...No. I shouldn't be asking you this." Well at least it's not about school._

_"No. No. You ask me. It's fine."_

_"Well, what if...Let's pretend here; you were in love with someone you weren't supposed to be in love with?" Yep! This is right up my alley. Maybe for the actual Rose, but the whole pureblood thing is overrated nowadays. Daphne Greengrass got married to some muggleborn a few years ago._

_"Well, Mr. Hark. You just have to accept it." That's what I did. Sort of._

_"What if she won't accept it?"_

_"Is she in love with you?"_

_"Well, I don't know."_

_"Maybe she's in denial."_

_"What if she's not?"_

_"Love goes both ways, Mr. Hark. If you are absolutely, positively in love with her, she has to be too." _

_"I guess you're right, Rose. Thanks." He said standing up. "You know, you can go inside to the ball. I'll cover for you."_

_"Thanks, but no. I'm gonna stay out here. I'm not a big fan of loud music." I lied. _

_"Are you sure? It seems very fun." _

_"I'm fine Mr. Hark. Thanks for worrying about me, though."_

_"You're welcome." He said. _

_"Oh, but I have a question."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Who is this girl you're in love with?" I asked. Must be a student! _

_"Someone you know very well." He said and walked back into the darkness. HMMMMM....Rose knows a lot of people. Maybe a relative of her?_

"This will be just like the photos Yuki and Jake took." I said to ease the awkwardness.

"Yea..."

"Hopefully I don't laugh as much."

"Why were you laughing?" He asked.

"Well, you kept moving your hands up and down my waist and it tickled." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said turning pink. I smiled.

"No, it's fine. Besides it's not your fault I have a sensitive body." Hopefully that didn't sound wrong to him. He laughed. Good or bad? I can't decide.

"You're so funny Rose." He? Me funny? Huh. I would have never guessed.

"Not really..."

"No it's true! You make me laugh everyday and you're so great at easing the atmosphere. You're so great."I blushed.

"You're just buttering me up. I'm not taking over your shift Thursday night." I joked.

_I look at the clock at the end of the hall. It glowed a gold light in the darkness. 15 minutes until Jake pulled Rose out. I saw a shadow block the glow._

_"Who's there!?" I yelled whipping out my wand. "Lumos!" The bright blue light appeared at the tip of my wand and I saw a tall shadow in front of held a lantern._

_"Rose."_

_"Oh it's just you. You know, you shouldn't do that. It freaks me out." That's something Rose would say right? Of course it is. I've known her for almost 7 years._

_"Are you gonna put the wand down?"_

_"Oh yea. Sorry."_

Scorpius spun me around for most likely the 15th time. I felt like a princess. Not like the, Oh I'm gonna run away because I look bad in an apron princess or the 'I have no voice' princess. Though, I do look horrible in an apron and I sometimes get scared of saying the wrong thing to him...But anyway...

"So what brings you out here?"

"I wanted to see you Rose."

I handed Scorpius a glass of punch as we stood next to the stage that appeared with a group of dancers. We watched them pair up and start a lovely dance routine. Then I remembered May. I glanced around the room for her. She stood hear the stage talking with Dominique and Lily who were screaming at each other. Well, more like Dominique and Lily screaming at May and May screaming back at them. I assume the plan of destroying my wonderful ball was ruined.

_"I'll help you with homework tom..."_

_"No. Rose. I want...I want you."_

Jake stood in front of us.

"We have to go back Rose." I looked at Scorpius.

"You should go Rose."

"Yea. You're right. Let's...." As I took a step towards the door, Lily came rushing through and snatched onto Scorpius' arm before I had even took my eyes off of him.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean I'm in love with you."_

_"You're insane."_

I didn't know what got me. Whether it was her tight curled red hair or her yellow dress paired with matching heels, I was pissed.

_"I'm serious."_

_"You can't be. You..."_

I felt my blood boiling inside as he grip tightened around Scorpius' arm and out came a sugary giggle.

_"Get away from me." I yelled as he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall._

"We have to go, Rose." Jake said pulling my arm. "The potion is gonna wear off soon. We don't have much time."

_"NO!" I screamed as he began kissing my neck. Hot tears ran down my face. _

"What about..."

"Don't worry. Scorpius doesn't like her that way."

_The Great Hall door was creaking open. He noticed and pulled me into the dark halls with his mouth covering my mouth. We were headed towards the Astronomy Tower. _

Jake and I stood in the dimly lit hall. Yuki was gone. Only thing that showed someone was here was a wand on the floor.

"Where did she go?" I asked. He didn't shrug his shoulders like I thought he would. He stared at her wand on the ground.

"She has a minute left. But why would she leave?"

"Maybe we had the time wrong."

"Then why did she leave her wand?"

_"Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed. Suddenly, I could feel my body slowly becoming normal. He pushed me onto the window ledge and stared at me in shock. The full moon's light revealed me. He finally realized I wasn't Rose._

_"Yuki?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Wha...Why were you pretending to be Rose?"_

_"I...Please. Don't hurt me." He stared at me in the darkness. I grabbed the top of my dress to shield my over-exposed body._

_"I'm sorry, Yuki. But I'm afraid I have to." He grabbed my shoulders._

_"NO! Don't do it! PLEASE! I'm begging you!" I screamed. He shook his head and pushed me out the window as I screamed, "NO! AL! NOOOOOO!" I felt fear run through my body and suddenly everything go black as Al's head became smaller and smaller._

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jake looking to the right.

"Yuki." He said as we started off towards the quidditch grounds.

* * *

What do you think? Next chapter up as soon as possible. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

AN: The last chapter was a WTF chapter right? hahaha. Someone asked me why I made Al of all people do that. Well, I don't really know. I wanted to do something unexpected. That was unexpected right? I could have used someone else like Jake, but I like him.

* * *

It's been a month since the ball. Jake and I found Yuki crumpled on the ground lying on top of some weird looking shrubs. We carried her to the nurse where Jake and I bawled our eyes out as Nurse Pomfrey diagnosed her.

"IT WAS MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT!" I screamed with waterfalls coming out of my eyes.

"NO IT WAS MY IDEA!" Jake yelled louder. His face looked like it was drowned in water, but I couldn't really see, so I couldn't tell.

Nurse Pomfrey asked us where we were while she was gone. I told the truth, of course.

The next day, Jake and I skipped so we could take care of Yuki. Nurse Pomfrey told us she was OK for the time being. She was just in a temporary coma that should have only lasted 2 weeks.

It's been a month and she still hasn't woken up. Nurse Pomfrey assured us she was OK, but we couldn't help think she was hiding something from us.

* * *

I snuck into the Hospital Wing to check up on Yuki. I didn't tell Jake because....I wanted to keep him from finding out Yuki was really dead.

Not that I know for sure. I'm just guessing.

I tiptoed across the room towards the file cabinet. I opened it as quietly as possible. Suddenly, I heard someone wake up. I saw a shadow sitting up and staring back at me. It grabbed something off the table next to it and suddenly a light showed her face.

"Rose?"

"Yuki?" I asked. It looked away and mumbled a yes."YUKI!!" I yelled hugging her. "I can't believe you're wake and OK! The entire school was worried you were dead!"

"Rose..."

"I'm gonna go tell, Jake. Don't fall asleep. Wait..you're not in such a great condition, so well come visit you..."

"Stop talking Rose."

"Oh. Am I too loud? Do your ears hurt?"

"Stop talking so you can listen to me, dumbass." Ah yes. The wonderful Yuki is back.

"OK. OK."

"Don't tell anyone I'm awake. Except for Jake." What?

"Why?"

"Just don't Rose. I'm begging you."

"You don't want to know the person who hurt you to come back, right?" She covered her face with her hands and bawled.

"He...He almost raped me, Rose....If..If the potion hadn't worn off..."

"Wait a minute...He was trying to rape you because you looked like me?" WHAT THE FUCK?

"Yea...He...He..He said he was in love with you...."

"Who was it? I'll give a piece of my mind and send him to Az..."

"NO!" She yelled. "You can't do that Rose. You can't."

"What? Yuki. You've never been for rape attempts or...."

"You won't be able to stop him. He....He has connections."

"I have connections to, Yuki. I am the niece of Harry..."

"I said no, Rose. I'll deny everything if I have to."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'M NOT PROTECTING HIM! I'M PROTECTING YOU!" she screamed at me. I sat down next to her and held her shoulders with one arm.

"I'm a big girl. I can do things myself."

"Not when he's got Lily Potter on his side!"

"What?" Lily Potter has got nothing on me.

"I don't know. I just...Anyone would think that."

"Yuki. You really need to tell me who hurt you..."

"No Rose. I'm not telling anyone."

"Yuki!" I snapped. "You were pushed off the Astronomy Tower and almost raped. You need to tell someone."

"I'm not telling anyone anything. I'm not going to risk my life or anyone else's because I was pushed off a tower." She said still stubborn. I can't really do anything can I?

"Fine. But if decide to tell someone, I'm here." I said standing up.

"You should go back to your dorm." She said quietly.

"Jake and I will be back tomorrow morning."

"See you then." she said pulling the covers over her head. As I closed the door, I could hear my best friend crying softly. Tears ran down my face as I realized I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"So she's wake!?" Jake asked for the millionth time.

"YES." I said slamming the Hospital Wing doors open. We rushed to Yuki's side and saw her eating breakfast. Eggs, toast, and a lemon muffin. Not fair her breakfast was better than mine. Then again, she's the one who is hiding from a rapist.

"YUKI!" Jake yelled attacking the poor girl. After about 15 yells of JAKE LET ME GO, STOP CRYING, he finally let go and shoved a bouquet of her favorite flowers, yellow...thingies in her face.

"Thanks..." Yuki said regaining her ability to breathe. "What pretty Asiatic lilies." I handed her a box of chocolate I had some House Elves whip up.

"So, Yuki..." Jake said wiping away a stray tear as he sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better..." She said quietly.

"You are gonna have a ton of make-up work when you go back to class tomorrow." Jake joked. Her face cringed.

"I'm not going back to class." Yuki said. "I'm staying here." Jake looked at her like she was insane.

"You can't just go through 7th year in here!"

"Not 7th year! Just...Until Christmas Break and when we come back, I'll start class again."

"Why not now?" I asked. I really needed to know who did this to her.

"Because...I'm not ready."

"Not ....ready...?" Jake asked. "Not ready for what?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Yuki. We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"No..."

"Yuk..."

"I was almost raped Jake! He pushed me off the Astronomy Tower because I wasn't really YOU, ROSE! I..I can't face him..." Yuki said crying again. I began to tear up, but I noticed Jake didn't. I just watched the back of his head stay still.

"Jake..." I said touching his shoulder. "Ar..." Holy fucking shit. I jumped back at least two feet when I saw his face. It looked like it was on fire and his eyes her glowing orange as he whipped his wand out.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY FRIENDS." He said in a scary threatening voice. He turned his head towards me. I seriously thought he was going to stab me. "ROSE."

"Y-yes?" I asked shrinking back.

"Stay with Yuki...." He said stomping out the door. I sat next to Yuki who was trying to breathe and cry at the same time and make it look...like she wasn't trying to do those to things. Then I realized I just let Jake, the pissed off gay guy who I'm friends with was going about Hogwarts, unsupervised.

"I'll be right back Y...." I looked at her. I couldn't just leave like that alone. But I couldn't just leave Jake out there killing guys with his wand and bare hands if he had to.

"AH! You're awake!" I looked over at the door to see my dorky cousin, James with a bouquet of orchids.

"James! You're here. Good, Stay here with Yuki and I'm gonna go find Jake." I said running off to find the demonic Jake. Oh God. Please let everyone be alive.

POV change

"Um...I got you these." James said putting the flowers on the table next to her as she wiped away her tears. She sniffed loudly.

"Thanks." she said. She stared at her took a seat next to her.

"You might want to know, the Headmistress is looking for the one who did this to you." James said.

"I know you know who did it." Yuki said in a monotone stared at her in shock. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Why...Why..."

"I'm sorry Yuki!" James yelled. "I...I...He made me do an unbreakable vow!"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU FORCED INTO AN UNBREAKABLE VOW WHEN YOU ARE 19 YEARS OLD?" She screamed at him.

"I don't know but I have this mark on my arm!" James yelled back pulling up his sleeve to show. A black mark began to appear before Yuki's eyes. It was a black rose.

"That's..."

"I don't know what the fuck that is! When I woke up a few mornings ago, it started growing on my arm! Then I find out he..."

"Unbreakable vows don't have marks." Yuki said staring as the rose slowly bloomed. "That's...that's something entirely different."

------------------------back to Rose--------------------------

"Oh GOD. Where is he?" I asked myself running through the halls. I slammed opened every door that wasn't locked. After finding 11 couples making out with each other, 3 pairs of blushing 3rd years locked in rooms(trying to play some sort of 7 minutes in Heaven), 5 fifth year girls hiding from whoever they were hiding from, a 2nd year looking for a toad, a dozen lost 1st years, and very creepy 4th years wandering around looking like zombies, I found Jake staring at a wall....

"Rose." He said.

"Yea?"

"Am I a good friend?"

"Of course you are! Why would you ask that!?"

"I wasn't able to protect Yuki." He said choking up. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around him

"None of us could. She doesn't hate you because..."

"There is someone after you Rose." Jake said. "And...And I don't think I...I can save you...."

"Oh Jake. You don't need to save me..."

"Yuki was almost dead because the guy who hurt her took her as you! Who knows what's gonna happen to you!" I stared at me friend crying. He was right. My best friend almost died because of me....

-Back to the Hospital Wing-

"Then what is it?" He asked me.

"I don't know what it's called...but I know what it does."

"What?!" James asked.

"That flower is slowly poisoning you and you're gonna die the moment the petal falls." They both stared at the flower. One petal fell from the rose and it laid their on his arm.

"I'm gonna...die..."

"By the end of the school year." Yuki said. "I'm...sorry James." They were both silent for a moment.

"Can you do something for me?" James asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Since you're about to die, sure." James leaned in closer and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

* * *

I sat there in the Heads Common Room staring at the fire with my Charms homework in my lap. I couldn't think straight.

Nothing was going right.

Yuki was almost raped, no one knows who it is, Lily's still a bitch, Al's been acting weird and avoiding me, James' quiet and doesn't talk, Jake's depressed, my grades are slowly sinking towards E's, Dominique's hiding out in her room for some weird reason, Scorpius and I haven't been getting anywhere, and Muggle Studies have been piling up homework.

You know, mum, dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny said Hogwarts was fun. THIS ISN'T FUN.

"Hey Rose." Scorpius said opening the door. I looked up and smiled lightly.

"Hi." I said. "Where have you been?"

"Tutoring." He said quickly.

"Really?" I asked not really interested. "Who?"

"Lily." Wait. Back up. Did he just say Lily? What should I say to not sound jealous or reveal that I hate Lily?

"What did she need tutoring in?" I asked as he walked into his room.

"Potions."

"Oh yes. Potions can get very difficult." I said trying to cover up the venom I was about to spit out. "I think I'm gonna go look for Jake or Hugo." I said getting up quickly.

"Oh?" He asked poking his head out into view.

"Yea. I haven't talked to Hugo in a while and...Being family, we need to discuss what we're gonna get for our parents for Christmas." I said walking out the door. The door slammed behind me and I started walking down the stairs.

Life sucks.

I noticed Mr. Hark and Dominique talking in a corridor. They both had angry faces on and they looked like they were arguing.

"It's your fault!" She whispered harshly.

"So? You're the one who wants to stay at school!"

"Well I'm certainly not going home!"

"You should!"

"Have you met my mother? She's insane!" Uh...Aunt Fleur isn't much of a stickler for grades as my mum and dad...

"And being around teenage boys are a good idea?"

"Hey! It's not like I'm the only one around here getting attention!"

"You know I can't..."

"You can't do a lot of things." She said glaring at him. "Like take care of our child."

WOAH. WAIT UP. DID SHE JUST SAY OUR CHILD?

"You know I want to! But there's no one..." Dominique started crying. Mr Hark bent down next to her and held her close. "It's OK, Domi." Domi? Really? "We'll be OK..."

"Um..." I said looking at them. They looked up and jumped away from each other. "Wow...OK...So, sorry to be an eavesdropper, but..." I stared at the two of them and it was shocking. "You...I can't even say it." I glanced at Dom's stomach. "So you're pregnant?" I asked staring at it. She started sobbing again and nodded.

"Don't blame her Rose, I..."

"What the hell?" I asked. "Blame her? Why the crap would I blame her?" They stared in shock.

"You mean you don't think I'm an idiot?" Dom asked.

"Well...Not an idiot...Just a teenage girl who isn't thinking right." I said. "But it's not like I'm gonna shun you for dishonoring the Weasley name." She hugged me.

"Oh Rose." she said.

"So does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Lily." Dom said. Now I think you're an idiot. "But she promised not to tell anyone." You've now upgraded to moron.

"Yea...That was stupid of you." I said bluntly.

"What?" she asked. "It wasn't stupid."

"Could you please leave?" I asked Mr. Hark. He nodded and left. I assume he doesn't want to deal with a pregnant teenage girl. I looked back down at Dominique. "WELL, DOM. Lily's not that great of a secret keeper."

"She's our cousin Rose." Dom said. "I know you hate her and everything, but Rose it's not like she's a bad person." I sighed. I wasn't going to fight Dom on the subject of Lily Potter, the devil bitch.

"I think I'm gonna go now, Dom." I said trying to leave her. She held onto my legs tighter.

"Please don't leave me Rose. I need you. You're the only person I can depend on." Funny. What happened to Lily?

"Lil..."

"I...I need you Rose." she said. "You're...You're the only person who I can depend on. Lily's..Lily's a bitch and...You're..You're Rose." That doesn't make sense.

"Uh..."

"Please Rose?"

"What can I do Dom?" I asked her. "I've never been pregnant."

"But Rose. You're so intelligent and nice and..." Flattery... "You know, you're really pretty. I mean if I hung around you enough maybe your beauty will rub off on my child..." UH...weird way to try to make me help you..." Oh and..."

"Stop .Just stop, Dom. I'll help you if you stop saying weird things." She smiled and held onto me tighter.

"So...What now?" I asked after a 10 minute one-sided hug that was still going on.

* * *

Well, since this is like my first time talking to myself....

Hello. I'm Scorpius Malfoy and...

This is silly. I can't do this. This is supposed to be Rose's POV....

But then again other people like James and Yuki have had their POV's....So I guess it's OK. Let's start over.

Hello. I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I'm in love with Rose Weasley. No. I don't like her like other people like other people and they date, then break up and start to like other people. I'm in love with Rose to a point where if we were to get together, I would do everything in my power to keep her forever.

Is that creepy? No. It's not creepy. I...I just love her so much.

But I have to act cool, calm, and collected around her or else she'll be freaked out and never love me back.

You might ask since when I've liked her. Well...I've liked her ever since I've heard about her. Since her family's so famous, it's normal for her to be in the papers and everything. I remember in the news one time, they were celebrating her 5th birthday and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went ALL OUT and every reporter was at that party and every picture they took involved Rose. She looked so beautiful in her little yellow flower print dress. I still have the article and pictures posted in my bedroom.

hahahahaha...NO. What are you talking about? I don't have a shrine dedicated to Rose Weasley in my room or a mini-one in my trunk at this moment...

MOVING ON.

Yea. I love her but she's always around her cousins and that guy...Jake. He's so weird. I bet he likes her. I mean what man can't like/love Rose?

GASP! What if she likes him BACK?????

I began to hyperventilate and panic. I started choking on air!

WHO WILL SAVE ME?

"OH MY...!!!! SCORPIUS!!!" My door slammed open and Rose rushed to my side as I was on the ground, choking on air. Behind her was Dominique Weasley staring at me with a freaked out look. "Are you OK?" Her sweet breath was blown into my face. I began to breathe it in.

"I'm...I'm fine now..." I said sighing and staring at her. OH MY...She's holding me...She's holding me....I have to put this in my journal....

WHAT? I don't have a journal. Don't read that line above this and tell me I'm wrong. I DO NO HAVE A JOURNAL DEDICATED TO ROSE WEASLEY. Or multiple journals....

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"I...I..." What could I say? I was just thinking about you and that Jake guy liking each other and I started to panic...NO! Bad idea! I can't just tell her the truth. HURRY! THINK FAST! "I.......You know what? It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm OK..." I said. GO ME. I'm so smart.

"OK then.." she said getting up and away from me. AWWW NO....Stay here...

"Let's go somewhere else and talk, Rose." Dominique said. She glanced at my trunk. "Oh wow. This is a cool trunk...I was thinking of getting a new one, but their so expensive...Can I take a peek at the interior?" she asked opening the lid.

"AH! Sorry no!" I yelled jumping across the room. "I have ....some personal stuff in there...."

"Oh. Sorry then." Dominique said.

"Come on Dom. Let's go." Rose said. The two walked out and closed my door.

That was close. I opened my trunk and I saw a picture of Rose holding a rose. It was taken a few years ago on Take Your Child to Work Day and she went with her mom. The paparazzi followed them and had her hold him a rose outside the building. She looked so beautiful. I went with my father who worked there and I caught a few glimpses of her throughout the day.

My heart skipped so much that day. Much like everyday now.

* * *

"That was weird." Dominique said to me as we walked into the Great Hall.

"What?"

"Scorpius jumping across the room to protect his trunk."

"Well he is a guy, Dom." I pointed out.

"I know, but I think it's a little abnormal. Usually guys just let girls see."

"I think it's normal. Some guys just don't want you to know their secrets."

"I guess...but Scorpius doesn't seem to be one of those guys you know? I bet he's hiding something else."

"LIKE?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe he's a HUGE Weird Sisters fan and he has a shrine dedicated to them in there...."

"Sure...Let's go with that." Way better than him having erotic magazines in there.

"Or he has pictures of girls. Like lots of girls. Or panties from his previous..."

"DOM!" I yelled. "Please stop with the weird ideas." I said staring at my cousin who was ruining the perfect image I have of the man I love.

"Well, Rose you never know..." She said.

"But come on, Dominique. It's Scorpius Malfoy..."

"Get rid of the image of perfection. Guys are pigs and you know it."

"Can't I keep one image?"

"This is reality, Rose. No guy is like what we want. There's always one flaw that annoys you."

"Oh shut up." I said hurrying away from what I wanted to believe was all a lie.

Overdue update I KNOW. But Life can be a bitch and sometimes you gotta suck it up and go with the flow. Unfortunately the flow did not include updating ANYTHING.


	8. Chapter 8

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

* * *

I woke up that morning to the face of....

A cat. A white kitty to be exact. It stared me down as I stared back. And finally it meowed.

"SURPRISE!"

OMG!!!! I shrieked like hell and snatched my wand on the dresser and pointed it at the person at the foot of my bed.

"ROSE! ROSE! It's me! It's me! JAKE!"

"Holy shit Jake! Don't DO THAT. YOU FUCKING..."

"ROSE! ARE YOU OK!?" Scorpius yelled bursting through the door. AHHH!!! SCORPIUS JUST BURST THROUGH THE DOOR. INTO MY ROOM!!!

"OH hey Scor!" Jake says picking up the cat. "It's all OK. It's just me." Scorpius still held his wand pointed at him with one eye twitching.

"It's fine Scorpius. Jake just freaked me out a little." I said stepping out of bed. Scorpius immediately turned his head away.

"Woah dude. Tone done the red." Jake said in his most manly voice. I raised my eyebrow then looked down at my PJs. OH.

"Oh. No big deal Scorpius. You can look. I live with a bunch of guys so...I don't really care."

"But they're related to you." Scorpius said. I wrapped my arms around Jake's shoulder.

"So had Jake here, but no one cares!" I grinned. After a moment of silence from Scorpius, Jake pushed me off.

"I think we've had enough touching...Here kitty kitty. Here kitty kitty..." he said nervously. What is WRONG with you?

"You haven't given it a name yet?" I asked him.

"It is a he and I thought you should name him since he's OUR KITTY!"

"Our kitty?" Since when did Jake and I get a kitty?

"You guys got a kitty?"

"Well, actually I got the kitty for us."

"US?" I asked very confused.

"Well since I finally raised my grade to an A in Potions and you did AWESOME on that Muggle Studies Exam, I thought we should celebrate!"

"With a kitty?" I asked staring at him.

"Well, I think I'll just go...." Scorpius said slipping out the room. THANKS A LOT JAKE. YOU JUST SCARED MY ONE AND ONLY OUT OF MY ROOM.

"Um...Well...I know you've always wanted one, but you never asked your parents since you heard all those horrible stories about Crookshanks from your dad...SO I got one for US!"

"Shouldn't it be for me then?"

"Well I wanted one too." He said sheepishly. "Please Rose....PLEASE....Take care of him with me...." He should actually be saying 'take care of me with the kitty please....'

"I get to name him right?"

"YES!" Jake yelled cheering.

"I shall name him...."

"You should name him after your favorite person." Why in hell would I do that.

"I think I should go with..."

"You know I bet" Jake pointed at the wall next to Scorpius's room. "Would really appreciate it." STOP INTERRUPTING.

"His NAME SHALL BE YOU!" I yelled.

"You? Do you mean me?"

"NO. I MEAN YOU."

"ME?"

"NO. YOU.

"ME."

"YOU."

"ME. JAKE."

"NO DUMBASS. HIS NAME WILL BE YOU. AS IN Y-O-U. THAT IS HIS NAME. YOU."

"....So not Jake."

"Yes."

"Or..." Jake pointed at the wall again.

"Yes."

"He is going to be name You....Why?"

"Don't question it." I said. Jake just shrugged.

"Oh by the way, I think Scor over there, likes you." PFFT. PFFT. PFFT. PFFT.

"REALLY?" I could tell my eyes were glittering.

"No need to freak, Rose. But I'm getting some Rose love from Scor."

"Wait. How would you know?"

"I'm gay Rose. I have...senses much much better than yours." Whatever. I'm not the clumsy one.

"You're wrong Jake-y dear." Jake shook his head.

"Believe what you want to believe, honey but that boy is head over heels for you." He said stepping out the door. "Can you please take care of You while I go to the library? Thanks darling!"

I bet he's going to flirt with some boy and the only reason he said that You is ours, is so that I can take care of him while he's off flirting.

I look down at You who is rubbing up against my foot and purring.

He's so cute, I'll forgive Jake.

I picked him up and stared at his light grey eyes as her curled in my arms.

"You kinda look like him...I like it." I said aloud. I could feel You snickering in my arms.

* * *

I walked into the Hospital wing to see how Yuki was doing.

She was dressed in normal winter clothing and holding her trunk in one hand.

Her dad, Mr. Winters was standing next to her. The sunlight from the window made him seem like he himself was radiating.

He's a pretty good looking man. Mrs. Winters told Yuki and I that he used to be a major player while he was in the Muggle World. Always charming the ladies with the most corny pick up lines and even more corny smile. Yuki denies that would kind of man would be her father. But I think she just pretends her parents had a fairytale love life before her so that the fact that her dad and James are alike, doesn't exist.

Which I think is HILARIOUS.

"Hello Rose." He said with a smile. I swear, if this man was my age, I would have a hard time choosing between him and Scorpius. But he's a playboy, so Scorpius would probably win. "You're looking lovely as ever." Ah yes. Playboy ways die hard, yet I've been blushing since summer break of 1st year.

"Hello Mr. Winters. You still look like you haven't aged."

"Oh please Rose. Stop flattering me. My daughter thinks I'm getting too old."

"Not my fault you have grey hairs." She always says that to tease her dad. It's to get back at him for planning her wedding with James Potter as the groom. He has the seating arrangements for everyone, but that wedding is gonna suck because Lily's there.

We all laugh as Jake barges in.

"That's not James Potter." Mr. Winters said loud enough for only me and Yuki to hear.

"That's not my boyfriend." Mr. Winter's blank face goes away and turns into a smile.

"Hello young man. I hear you're not dating my daughter which makes me not dislike you." Yuki glares at her dad.

"Hello Mr. Winters. Would you like me if I said I was gay?" Jake asked shaking his hand.

"Actually yes." He said. "All gay people are mad and the best people are always mad." Jake smiles. I see a friendship developing.

"So Rose. Have your parents agreed to letting you stay over?" Yuki asked me.

"Yea actually." I said. "I'll see you...The day after Christmas." I said. I only had to spend tomorrow, Christmas Eve, and Christmas with the insane bastards I call my blood family.

"Good." Yuki said.

"Oh! It's time to go Yuki." Mr. Winters said. "We'll be seeing you soon Rose. And...Jake; we'll be in contact." he said walking away with his daughter.

* * *

I sat in the car next to Hugo who had just informed me that Lily exploded twice within the past month.

The first was because of her grades and her mother screaming at her. The second was unexplained, but Dom did come out with a red mark on her cheek.

That means.....4 explosions from Lily this year! Just a few more and I'll WIN.

Dad and Mum were staying silent. Which was odd because Mum usually likes to talk to us.

When we reached our house, there was definitely something up. We always went to Uncle Harry's house when it was Christmas Break. But hey, time away from Lily? I'm not complaining.

"What's up?" Hugo asked noticing neither of them was getting out of the car.

"We're getting a divorce." Mum said. WOAH. HOLD UP. DIVORCE?

"Um...This is a joke right?" I asked.

"No Rose." Dad said firmly. "We're splitting up. It's already been decided and none of your sarcastic comments can stop it."

"RON!" My mum scolded.

"Oh my..." Hugo couldn't believe it. Neither could I. Sure I don't have a great relationship with my dad, but whoever said I wanted my mum to split up from my dad? I couldn't say anything.

"Your father is going to live in the house while I live in an apartment near Uncle Harry."

"What about..."

"Christmas Eve and Christmas will be fine. There will be no awkwardness since it's just you kids who don't know."

"Wait a minute." Hugo and I said.

"Just us? You mean just US?" Hugo yelled. That means... "JAMES, AL, AND LILY KNEW BEFORE US?"

"Yes, but we didn't tell them that..." Of course Aunt Ginny and her big ass mouth told them. She lacks an actual butt, but the fat goes to her head.

"We told them to keep quiet about this." Dad said.

"This is...This is preposterous! You expect us to believe you two got divorced and everyone ELSE BUT YOUR OWN KIDS knew!" Hugo yelled. Woah. I've never seen him so angry.

"Hugo..." Mum said.

"This is crap!" Hugo yelled opening the door and getting out. He slammed it and snatched his trunk. He stormed in the house leaving me speechless.

"Rose..."

"I..."

"I think we would all prefer it if you kept your comments to yourself." Dad said getting out of the car.

"I'm staying with you, Mum." I said as he stepped out of the car. He paused for a moment, then got out and closed it on us.

"If that's what you want Rose." Mum said starting the car up.

"It's what we've all wanted Mum." I said tearing up. She handed me a box of tissues and we both cried the ride home.

Author's Rant:

HEY. So yea. Short chapter. It's like a filler, I guess. I know I made Ron seem like a total BASTARD, but don't worry there's a surprise about him in the next chapter or the one after that. Not sure. Depends on how long I'm gonna make the next one. Maybe really long so you all will be pleased since I LOVE your reviews! You guys are so sweet for reviewing and wanting me to continue. And if you guys didn't notice this is like Holiday break. The time line is correct! The ball was on Halloween, Yuki was revealed to be conscious one month later, making it November 31 and this date is set to be December 22. Of course Rose had midterms and I didn't want to bore you with tedious studying details. Well, actually more like I was lazy, but whatever. Yes. I stole that line from Alice in Wonderland. Awesome movie BY THE WAY. The name You came from the novel Wintersmith by Terry Prachett.

In the next SUPER LONG chapter/UPDATE:

More James/Yuki relationship development

Ron surprises

Awful scary Lily

Even creepier Al

AWESOME CHIVARLOUS Scorpius

Pregnant Dom

Insert something cool/odd Teddy

AND....

Dangerous SITUATIONS. Well not really. More like 'oh look there's a ledge next to a shallow lake. Let me walk on it and try not to fall.' kind of situation. UNLESS that lake has flesh-eating bacteria that likes to prey on pale, pretty, tall girls named Rose.

WHO KNOWS.


	9. Chapter 9

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

* * *

That night, I slept on the couch. I could have slept in my bed that Mum and Uncle Harry set up, but I didn't because I didn't want to prove this was all real.

Mum said that she and Dad had been divorced since the end of September and that just because they're not together, doesn't mean that they're still not a family. I wanted to know why they divorced, but I didn't want to hurt Mum.

I laid there and stared at the dim white ceiling. Before, no room in our house had a white ceiling. The only thing that was white were the tiles on the bathroom floors on a day where Mr. Jones was visiting. Every room had a personality. My room had purple walls decorated with glow in the dark stars and red/gold/blue butterflies. Hugo's room was light blue with Quidditch posters and various stars. Our parent's room which we used to call 'The forbidden' had a large king sized bed with green sheets, white fluffy pillows, and a large brown blanket. The room had the same colored blue walls like Hugo's room and a starry ceiling like mine. It was called the forbidden because we could never open the dressers or anything. Only the door was able to be opened. And it was only to be entered when there were scary dreams or thunder with lightening.

I remembered when Hugo was 2 and I was 4. It was pouring down rain and thunder was booming. Hugo and I slept with Mum and Dad. Mum read us Genova's Theory and Dad was falling fast asleep. When Mum noticed he was in a deep sleep, we built a fort around him and when he woke up, he panicked and thought he was kidnapped.

It was my last memory of happiness before he changed.

I don't know how it happened, but it did. He went from Daddy to Dad or my father. He stopped being that guy who sneaked us candy or cookies before dinner. He was no longer the guy who secretly taught me to ride a broom and play Quidditch. He became the guy who never laughed when I was around. He didn't care anymore.

That night I didn't sleep until late because the tears never stopped.

* * *

I glanced at the clock. It was 7:14 in the morning. Mum wasn't up and wouldn't be until way after 9. I didn't know who would try to come her before 9, but I stood up and opened the door.

It was Al.

"Morning Al." I said.

"Morning Rose." He said glancing around."Is your mum up yet?"

"No."

"Rose I'm sorry about not telling you, but Lily..."

"Yea. Yea." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey. You want some breakfast? I think there's some cereal..."

"Actually I was thinking you and I could go out for breakfast to get your mind off the divorce. There's this great new place I know of."

"That's sweet Al. Are we going to get Hugo?"

"Actually I went to see Hugo first since he was closer." What? The apartment is much closer to Al's home than the house. "But Uncle Ron said he couldn't be woken up. I guess that's expected since I did get there a little early." Yea. 7:14 is EARLY.

"OK...Let me get changed and we can go." I said. "Sit down." I opened my trunk and walked into the bathroom.

"Rose. We're related. You can change in front of me." He said.

"I know we are, Al. But I'm still a girl. Plus I need to brush my teeth. I don't want to go out with bad breath." I made a move to grab my wand off the table next to the bathroom door, but Al stopped me.

"There's no need Rose. I'm here."

* * *

Al and I stepped outside into the cold. I thought he had brought a broom, but no. He had defended his stand against me taking my wand heavily, saying I was crushing his manhood by thinking I couldn't have been protected by him. Eventually I agreed since I was getting hungry.

"Hey Al, where's your broom? Or did you take the enchanted..."

"I walked here." From Hugo's to here is pretty freaking far by foot.

We began walking away from the apartment complex and into some woods, but it wasn't thick yet. It might be, if we went in farther.

"Tell me the truth Al. There is no way your lazy ass could walk from Hugo's to here at 7 in the morning." I said. He stared at me. And then I noticed something different about his green eyes. They were fading. The emeralds I had known throughout my childhood had become faint and the look in his eyes was new to me.

"Rose." He said. The tone was different. The tone wasn't normal, it wasn't something a cousin should ever hear. It was...seductive...

"Al!" I yelled slapping his across the face. "Snap out of it!" I yelled. I thought he would yell I was kidding Rose...but he didn't.

He snatched both of my wrists.

"Lily said you would be cooperative." He said staring into my eyes. I looked away, not able to stand the harsh stare of someone I once knew. "I told James and he said you would be like this!"

"What are you talking about!" I yelled at him.

"I love you Rose! Ever since...Ever since..."

"AL!" I yelled. "I'm you COUSIN! You...You're..."

"I'm in love with you Rose!" He yelled. "I don't care that..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" I screamed. "I'm YOUR COUSIN! NOT SOME CHICK ON THE STREET!"

"But we're no longer family Rose!" Al said cheerfully swinging me around by the wrists.

"WHAT? YES WE ARE...Wait...You don't think because of the divorce we're not family..."

"Of course!" He yelled crazily. "Don't you know that Uncle Ron found out you're not his child?!" He stopped swinging me around and I stared at him. I made him let go of my wrists and I pushed him into a tree.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm not Ron Weasley's child." I said glaring at him. "My mother would NEVER cheat on him!" I screamed. He looked back up at me, only this time there was no life in his eyes and the rest of his body laid limp.

* * *

AN: No particular POV

Hermione Granger-Ex Weasley woke up after 11 in the morning. She stepped outside of her bedroom to see her daughter Rose wasn't there.

"Maybe she went out to clear her mind." Hermione said to herself. She looked out on the small balcony to see if Rose was there. The only thing out there was the clear blue sky and a lawn chair. Hermione looked around for a note and saw no trace of one.

She walked into the bathroom and saw last night's clothing was in the laundry basket.

"Maybe she went out for a walk." Hermione concluded. But as she stood sipping her coffee, she noticed one thing wrong.

Rose's wand was still in the bathroom.

Hermione took her wand and avapporated to the Potter Residence.

She appeared in the kitchen in front of Harry, Ginny, and Harry.

"ROSE!" Hermione yelled at them. "ROSE!"

"Hermione. Calm down..." Ginny said. "Rose isn't here..."

"Herm..."

"ROSE! SHE'S GONE!!!" Hermione screamed at them. "SHE'S NOT AT HOME!"

"She could be out..."

"HER WAND IS STILL WITH ME!" Hermione yelled showing them the wand she had taken from the bathroom. All three stared at the wand in her hands.

"Maybe she forgot..."

"Rose doesn't forget." Ron said. "She wouldn't..."

"Ron." Harry said. "It's possible for Rose just to be..." Ron turned at Harry and grabbed him by his shirt.

"My daughter does not FORGET, Potter. She's HEAD PREFECT and she's got a good head on her shoulders. She's not going to forget her wand when leaving the HOUSE!" Ron yelled in his face. "THIS IS MY DAUGHTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. SHE DOESN'T GO...."

"Ron! Calm down..." Ginny said pulling at her brother's arms. "Harry was just saying. We know Rose. She wouldn't just forget her wand, but the divorce might have been..."

"You really think a divorce would make Rose forget to her wand?" James asked stepping into the kitchen. "This is Rose we're talking about. Not some average girl who runs away." James said. He picked up an apple. "Did you know Al is gone too?"

* * *

_The snow was sparkling across the ground. _

I was running. Faster than ever.

_Footsteps followed, not stopping for anything._

I was getting hot fairly quickly, even if it was snowing.

_The footsteps were louder than before._

I didn't think my heart could keep up.

_A large rock was in sight; just sitting there getting hit by snowflakes.  
_

I ducked behind a rock and hoped for him to go away.

_Steps ran by and for a moment there was silence._

I shut my eyes and hoped he wouldn't notice I wasn't in front of him. I couldn't just run back. I had no clue how to get out of the damn woods. The snow must have covered up the tracks by now and I wasn't familiar with this area. What was he going to do with me?

_Silence ended. Twigs were being stepped on and now coming closer, and the fluttering wings of birds were now afoot. _

OH. He's back. But who was he? He wasn't the Al I knew. What could have changed him...?

_The final crunch of a leaf was close. Too close._

I held my breath and tried not to move. What was he going to do with me?

"Rose?"

I ran as fast as I could.

At least before everything when black.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since Rose was discovered missing by Hermione. Harry and Ron were already out looking for Rose and Al. Ginny, Fleur, and Molly were making frantic calls to everyone they knew. The kids were all in the living room. Dominique and Roxanne were staring at the ground sniffling. James stared out the window. Victoire held onto Teddy, crying. Louis was playing with the younger kids while Lily sat on the ground, painting her nails red.

"Where are they?" James asked out loud. It was the first for anyone in that room to speak.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be looking for them, would we?" Lily said putting her hands up to the light. All James could do was glare at her.

Suddenly the door burst open and they all ran to the door. Dominique noticed Lily's cool face faltered a little.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Yuki yelled. Her father tried to restrain her.

"Yuki, calm down! they're out looking for them now!" Her father yelled holding her arms back. Ginny walked out and stared at them. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. She's just worked up about the whole ordeal..."

"He did it! HE DID IT! HE STOLE ROSE!" Yuki yelled hysterically. Hermione ran towards them.

"WHO?" Hermione asked holding Yuki's face.

"Albus SEVERUS POTTER." Yuki yelled.

"PFFT. HAHAHAHAHA." Lily laughed. "Al? Take Rose? Puh-lease. He's such a softie, he could never hurt her. Besides we all know Al could never hurt Rose because she's so skilled... Why are you all staring at me?" she asked noticing everyone was staring.

"Where are they Lily?" Louis asked.

"How would..."

"LILY LUNA POTTER. TELL US WHERE THEY ARE." Victoire said.

"Why..."

"You did this didn't you?" Yuki asked. "You planned it all out. May's plan that failed, that was the plan for her so look like the bad guy in front of Dominique, to throw her off."

"What?" Lily asked looking nervous.

"It's always been you, hasn't it?" Dominique asked. "Always..."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked.

"YOU!" Dominique shrieked, about to pounce on Lily. Teddy held her back.

"Calm down Dominique!" He yelled. "Talk to us rationally!"

"How can I be rational when there's a crazy psycho in the house!?" Dominique screamed at Teddy.

"Don't call me a crazy psycho you whore!" Lily yelled. "You're the one who is 3 months pregnant!"

Everyone froze and stared at Dominique.

"You're pregnant?" James asked.

"How...Who?" Victoire asked. Dominique pulled away from Teddy and brushed herself off.

"That is not my main concern at the moment." She said. "It's Lily."

"Oh, Dom Dom. You're so sweet..."

"Oh shut your mouth you crazy bitch." Dominique said glaring at Lily.

Lily's eyes widened and she began to glare back at Dominique.

"You don't scare me anymore." Dominique said looking at Lily straight into the eyes.

"I think it's the pregger hormones..." Louis whispered into Roxanne's ear, who nodded in agreement.

Lily flicked her head to the side to move her bangs. Dominique did the same and pushed Lily away.

"Tell us where the fuck they are." Dominique said.

"Dominique!" Ginny yelled rushing to Lily who was on the floor glaring at Dominique. "I can understand you're upset but there is no reason to be violent!"

"OH there's a reason alright!" Dominique yelled. "Lily..."

Suddenly, Lily punched Dominique in the stomach.

* * *

"Rose? Are you up yet?" I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was very blurry at first and I could see a mop of platinum blond hair over me.

"Uh-huh..." I mumbled regaining my sight. I only knew two people with that kind of hair. I really hoped it was my first guess. It wasn't.

"Oh good. You're awake now." Draco Malfoy was sitting on the bed next to me. I felt a cool wet towel on my forehead. "You fell unconscious while you were running."

"Oh...um..."

"I guess I frightened you when I said your name, but I didn't think you would take off like a broom with no control. It took me awhile to find you, but I did. And good thing too. If not, you might not have survived with the fever you have now."

"Thank you." I said. Draco Malfoy is nice. A lot nicer than the old stories...

"I bet you're thinking about those stores about me." He said. Oops. Is he a mind reader?

"Uh..."

"Well, good news for you. I don't hate everyone anymore. I'm more...pro-life than pro-arse." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." I said. He saved me from Al. Phew. I wonder what's happened to him..."I..."

"It's not problem Rose. And call me Draco." He said. "I hate to ask, but who or what were you running away from?" I wished he hadn't asked.

"I don't know how to explain this, but...It was my cousin, but at the same time it wasn't." His eyebrow went up. "It was like he was possessed."

"Oh. I didn't see anyone. I wonder if Scorpius did." Scorpius? Your beautiful son whom I love and adore?

"He went looking?"

"The moment I brought you in, he rushed me to take care of you and asked all these question. And finally when I convinced him you were stable and went looking in the woods for, in a very serious tone, the one who did this to you while it was snowing." WOW...

"Really? I should go get..."

"No. You stay put, Rose. You still have a fever and I bet you're starving." My stomach automatically grumbled. "I was right. I'll go get some soup and more water."

Mr. Malfoy...I mean Draco, is...WOAH. It's dark outside...

Maybe it's the snow. Let's hope it's because of the snow...

"I see you've taken in the scenery outside. It's 6 o' clock if you wanted to know."

"6 o'clock...Do my parents know I'm here?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going out and your family knew about it..."

"No. I left with Al and then he started being weird and I ran away...I need to tell them I'm here..."

"I'll appavorate you home." Draco said. I was about to agree, but the door slammed open. It was Scorpius.

"There's a crazy person outside screaming for Rose." He said staring at his dad. "Oh. Hello Rose." He said.

"Stay here with Rose. And I'll go see what's going on." He said grabbing his wand and heading out the door. Scorpius moved closer towards me, but stood still.

"You can sit if you want..." I said patting the bed. "I don't bite."

* * *

AN: Once again, no particular POV

Draco Malfoy stepped out into the snow. Everything was covered in snow; including a boy with a red knitted hat.

"ROSE!" The boy yelled. "ROSE!"

Draco ran towards him, thinking he was looking for Rose for good reasons.

"ROSE!!!" The boy wailed again. Draco grabbed his shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh shit..." Draco said staring into his eyes right before Al fainted.

* * *

Rose's POV

"So, how's your break been?" Scorpius asked.

"Considering all I've been though, it's more eventful than last year; but I wouldn't say better." Actually, being with him makes it so much better than last year's. "You?"

"OK. I guess." Hmmmm....

"What did you do last year?"

"I went to my grandparents."

"How was it?"

"...Eventful to say the least. They set up an enormous party just so I could dance and mingle with potential wives and in-laws on New Year's Eve."

"Oh..." I said. WHY WAS I NOT INVITED?

"B-But I didn't like any of them. Too..."

"Too...."

"Too...much for me. The party was too extravagant.I wanted a simple Christmas with a tree and presents. Not some party with crazy insane women."

"Extravagant?"

"The party was in my grandparent's huge mansion with a bunch of strangers, everything was formal and the music was loud, ..." He was describing what I wanted. It was exactly how I was going to live my life.

"Even after I left at 11, they still kept going all night and no one left until 3AM..." I wanted that. I wanted to party until the sun was knocking on the door to appear. I didn't want what I had now, birthday parties until 10 and then eveyone leaves because work. And everyone includes family.

"I see..." I said. "Excuse me." I rushed out and opened a door that looked like it lead to the bathroom. It was a closet.

"Are you looking for the bathroom?" I nodded and he opened the next door.

"Thanks." I said shutting the door on his face. I sat on the side of the tub.

What was I thinking... Did I really think Scorpius was everything I wanted?

"Scorpius?!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Yes?!" He yelled back loudly. "Are you alright!?"

"um..." Oh shit. i just called him while I was in the bathroom. "I was just wondering if you ever wanted to get married..." I said. Great. Now he thinks I'm weird.

"Are you OK...."

"I'm fine. Just answer my questions."

"Yes. and I want to have kids too. 3 kids." Me too. OK. We're doing good. What's the difference between 2 and 3, right? Wider hips than I already....Sad face....

"Where do you want to live?"

"Anywhere with a nice neighborhood." I was thinking the city.

"What do you want to do for a living?"

"...I've been thinking of being journalist. I actually thought of something good and I've started liking it." That's a nice job. "Rose...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me?" ....I... "Like...Like Like....me. More than friends..." How.. "Because...I do."

I slammed open the door and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

AN: I swear I've gone crazy. I've made this story with too many plot twists to a point where even I don't even know where it's going anymore. The whole Al in love with Rose thing was inspired by Harper's Island. and I feel kind of creepy that I wanted Abby and ....What's his face(Henry? Yea. I think it's Henry.).... to end up together. Yea, but in this story, I'm completely Scorpius and Rose.

Spoiler warning: This chapter will make things all better.

* * *

Holy shit. I just kissed Scorpius Malfoy and right now, we're in his bedroom, snogging our heads off.

_Dear Merlin, I'm snogging ROSE FREAKING WEASLEY. IN MY BEDROOM._

He smells so good. The kind of good that is so undenialablely good that no one could ever explain.

_Her skin is so soft. What is she doing with her tongue?_

Should I pull his shirt?

_Should I move my hands down?_

Oh fuck it, I am.

_Who cares!_

"STOP RIGHT THERE."

_OH SHIT._

I looked up and saw Draco standing before us. I backed away from Scorpius and my face burned up.

"What on earth...I can't even...My son...Rose Weasley...In a room....no lights....Oh fuck. I'm gonna get Avada." Draco said holding his hands to his head. "You two!" I suddenly got a chill that shot through my body."Don't tell anyone of this!"

"Rose?" Someone groaned. It was Al. I backed away to the wall.

"He won't do anything. I jut need to give a potion and he'll be fine in the morning."

"Fine as in back to normal right?"

"Yea. He's just got a little hex on him."

"What kind of hex?" Scorpius asked.

"One that causes extreme delusions that are quite plausible, but not actually real." I sighed in relief. Everything was going to be OK.

"Where will he stay?"

"In here. Rose is in the guestroom and you're stuck on the floor. Of MY room, boy." Draco said walking away to the kitchen. I gave a small frown and tried to walk away, but luckily, he pulled me into a kiss. I'm in heaven now.

* * *

"LILY!" All the kids screamed. Dominique crumpled to the ground, clutching her stomach.

"We need to get her to the hospital immediately!" Victoire yelled holding onto her sister. Teddy grabbed both of them and headed towards the fireplace.

"I'm going with them." Mr. Winters said. "Behave Yuki."

"What?" Ginny asked very confused. "It was just a light punch...."

"You could hear it!" James yelled at his mother.

"Don't yell at me young man!" Ginny yelled trying to grab his. James dodged it and pulled Lily to the side.

"You." He said glaring at her.

"What is going...." Hermione and Harry stormed in. "Where's Teddy, Dominique, and Victoire?" Bill and Fleur stood next to them with the same question in their heads.

"St. Mungo's." Louis said.

"Why..."

"She's pregnant and Lily just punched her in the stomach!" Roxanne screamed. "You bitch!" Roxanne yelled sobbing. Bill froze while Fleur went into shock and Molly had to hold her up.

"A chance at another normal child in this family, and you destroyed it!"

"Another?" Lily growled at her. "And who would that be, you bloody tramp!"

"ROSE!" Roxanne growled back at her face. She slapped Lily across the face. Lily tried to lunge at her.

"Calm down...?" Harry said trying to separate them with James' help.

"Calm down!" Hermione yelled. "How can we calm down when two children are missing, we've got a pregnant girl at St. Mungo's because one of your psycho kids punched her!"

"How are my kids psycho!" Ginny yelled.

"Well, not all of them! Just the one who is EXACTLY LIKE YOU!" Ron yelled."I'll bet she's already got a drinking problem!" Hugo nodded and pointed at Lily's 'water bottle'. "SEE?"

"Don't blame me you daughter hater!" Ginny yelled.

"Daughter hater!" Ron yelled at her.

"Who was the only one who didn't congratulate her on getting perfect scores, prefect, Head Girl, and IGNORED HER HER ENTIRE LIFE?" Ginny yelled.

Everyone went silent. Everyone knew Ron didn't appreciate Rose as much as she was supposed to, but then again, no one did.

"You stepped over the line Ginny." Molly said.

"Really Mum?" George asked. "We ALL know Ron hasn't had a conversation with Rose that didn't include hateful words since she was 11!"

"There's a good explanation for that!" Ron yelled.

"Really Ron?" Arthur asked. "What on Earth is a good reason to ignore a perfectly wonderful child?'

"She's NOT his daughter!" Hermione cried. "She's...She's..."

"Don't say it!" Ginny yelled holding her hands to her ears.

"It's Mr. Potter isn't!" Yuki yelled. Everyone tuned to face her. She looked at the ground, then back at them. "I was taking a guess..."

"She's right." Ron said exasperated. "Rose is Harry's child."

"But she...She's got blue eyes."

"Blue green." Heremione said. "My family has the blue eye gene also."

"Her hair has a reddish tint..."

"She practically lives outside because of us. It's from the sun...Just like Dad..." James said slowly realizing it.

"That's WHY!" Lily screamed. "Rose was always Dad's FAVORITE LITTLE GIRL. Did anyone NOTICE how every time Rose would do ANYTHING, Dad always would always help or congratulate her?"

"Lily... You know I love you..."

"Not as much as Rose. She was the apple of your eye. You TOOK OVER for Uncle Ron. But who took over for me? NO ONE."

"Because you were a spoiled BRAT." James said to her.

"Took over for Uncle Ron? Are you kidding me?" Yuki asked. "Rose...Rose never got ANYTHING from you guys!" Yuki glared at all of them. "I can tell you at least three stories of each person in THIS ROOM doing something horrible to her."

"DO IT." Lily yelled at her. "You will find Dad took care of her."

"Oh really? We'll see then." Yuki asked. "Took Mr. Weasley out drinking on Rose's 10th BIRTHDAY. Forgot to get her a Christmas present. TWICE. Gave her Fred's extra present th THIRD time." She said pointing at George.

"Let's be fair, I took him out to..."

"No excuses!" Hermione yelled. "No excuses for hurting a poor child that did nothing wrong!" Hermione yelling falling to the floor. Harry rushed to her side. Ginny's eyes flared up like crazy.

"I KNEW IT!" Ginny yelled. "YOU LOVE HER! You love her and Rose more than US!"

"YOU!" Yuki yelled pointing at Harry. "Leaving her with an unloving father, ignoring her achievements, lying to her about being her father."

"Ignoring her achievements! Dad wrote her a letter of congrats for EVERYTHING."

"Where are they? Did he EVER send them to her? Did he ever SAY anything?" Yuki asked. "Rose was kept in the dark her whole life and you expect letting her get kidnapped by her probably cursed cousin is OK because your dad wrote her letters?"

"YES! He NEVER wrote me letters. He wrote to Al, James, and Rose. I know Mum wrote all those letters! Mum told me everything!" Harry stood up and stared Ginny down.

"You told her?" Harry asked.

"Not everything. Just...Stuff about Rose."

"So every letter I wrote to my da...Wait a minute." Harry said. He put his hand to his chin and looked away. "Nine months before Lily was born, Al and Rose were already about 1 and I was...preparing for a trip with Ron to Belgium. You told me you were pregnant in a letter while I was there...But when you do the math... We didn't have sex for weeks though and the doctor said Lily was born on time just like he had predicted..."

"Lily..."

"I'm not your...daughter?"

"What nonsense are you spouting? Of course she is."

"No. Not possible..." Harry said thinking in his head again.

"Mum....Who's my dad?" Lily asked.

"He's right in front of you."

"Tell the truth Mum." James said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Ginny said glaring at her son.

"WHO IS MY FATHER?" Lily asked again.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF HARRY POTTER."

"No I'm not Mum. Tell me who my real father is."

"Harry...Harry Potter." Ginny cried. "No one else..."

"It was 7th year boy at Hogwarts Ginny met in a cafe." Grandma Weasley said.

"What?"

"We were shopping and she met him. He had green eyes and black hair."

"That's enough." Ginny said.

"He looked older, but he was wearing a scarf just like Teddy's, but in red and gold so I knew he was either recently out of school in still in it because of the brand new style Hogwarts was selling."

"Mother."

"She met him a couple of more times I presume, but..."

"MOTHER. I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH."

"I'm just telling them everything they need to know." Grandma Weasley said.

"Why would you..."

"I knew Rose was yours. I wanted to have a girl. Al was supposed to be Lily, but no. So I had to get what was RIGHT FULLY MINE."

"The first daughter in the Potter lineage."

"The first Weasley daughter and the first Potter daughter seem to work don't they? But Hermione STOLE THAT from me. I knew Hermione wouldn't come out with it to save her family from utter humiliation caused by her mistakes, so I did what I could and I got what I wanted. As an added bonus, Hugo came along, so everything was in place. Lily was perfect. She looked exactly like me with his green eyes. She could have been Lily Potter back from the dead."

"How could you?" Hugo asked. "You put this entire family in this horrible position and you hurt your own flesh and blood."

"Nothing matters when it comes to your happiness, does it, Ginerva?" George asked.

"Anything else we might need to put out in the open?" Harry asked sarcastically. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, not wanting to reveal more dark secrets.

"I don't like your cooking." James said to Grandma Weasley. "Just wanted to throw that out there. You put weird spices in and your cakes aren't sweet."

"You used to be such a good cook." Ron said. "Even Hermione makes better food."

"You've been this way ever since Aunt Hermione lost all that baby weight within weeks." Bill said.

"So what if I like to eat gluten and sugar free stuff?" Grandma Weasley said.

"Not za probleeem ven vu vant to eat healthay, but dont draag us into zit." Fleur said in her thick accent.

"You're really mean and all the 5th year boys are kind of scared of you." Yuki said to Roxanne.

"You're the biggest tease I've ever met and I wished I was more like you." Roxanne said back.

"Ginny. We're getting a divorce." Harry said. He turned to Ron. "I'm sorry I had sex with your ex-wife when you were still together."

"I'm sorry for punching the 4th time, but you deserved the first 3." Ron said

"You're a bitch you know that?" Hermione said to Ginny.

"You're not so great either." Ginny said back. "I've never liked you and I don't understand what's so appealing about you and your brain."

"You talk a lot and it's mostly just gossip and nonsense."

"Half the crap you say, doesn't make sense and it's difficult to understand."

"Maybe if you cracked open a book during school and not made out with a half the male population and lost your virginity in 3rd year, you might be able to understandable 75% of what I say."

"Burn in hell, Granger."

"See you there slut."

* * *

I stood in the kitchen that morning. I had opened the fridge and found potions and ingredients for potions. Not a good site for morning eyes. I opened the cupboards and found some pancake mixes. I made breakfast that included pancakes, bacon, and orange juice.

The two Malfoys got up the same time and I found myself blushing the moment Scorpius came out. He was in boxers and that was it. I wanted to take a picture and remember it forever.

"Good morning Rose. Something smells fantastic." Draco said. I think he noticed my face. "You can stop looking away Rose. Scorpius here is just as embarrassed as you are. Clearly from his mother's genes. I was never embarrassed about my body."

"That's because no one looked." Scorpius said. He punched his son.

"I'll have you know, I met your mother half naked."

"While you were having sex with Pansy in a broom closet?" Scorpius asked. He hit him again.

"You little rascal." Draco said. "You should just go look for someone else Rose. This one will badmouth you until the sky is green and the ground is blue." I gave him a light smile and handed him a plate of pancakes.

"So, you're going home today?" Scorpius asked.

"After Al is better."

"Have you contacted you parents?" OH SHIT.

"No..." I said. "I forgot after..." My cheeks turned bright red.

"I don't think they're freaking out. Albus probably left a note or something." Scorpius said.

"I don't think so..." I said. "It'll be fine though."

'"Are you sure? It is Christmas Eve today. Maybe I should..."

"No!" I yelled. "I mean no. I'd rather stay with Al than leave."

"Is there a problem at home I should know about Rose?" Draco asked.

"No..."

"Are you sure because I can help solve your problems if you talk about them..."

"Can you solve lack of love?" I asked him. "My parents just got divorced and my dad doesn't seem to care about me."

"Um..."

"Save my mother, brother, the old Al, and sometimes Dom, the rest of my family dislikes me and never seem to care."

"Rose..." Scorpius said standing up.

"No. No." I said backing away. Suddenly I heard groaning. "Al...Al's awake."

We all rushed into Scorpius's room and saw Al's hand on his head.

"Ow..." He groaned.

"Al? Al? Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yea...I'm fine. My head is killing me though.

"We might need to run some tests..."Draco said.

"Al. Al. Hey...Do you think I'm Ron Weasley's daughter?" His eyes opened.

"Of course. Who else could be your father?"

"Do you love me, more than a cousin?"

"...Ew Rose. That's disgusting."

"Thank Merlin, you're back to normal."

"Back to normal?" Al asked.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yea. We were on the train ride home and I was talking to May for like the first time. I don't remember what we were talking about, but we were laughing a lot. That's a good sign right? It means she likes me, right?"

"Al, that was the day before yesterday." I told him. "Yesterday, you came over to my mum's apartment, convinced me not to take my wand to a new restaurant for breakfast at 7 in the morning, and dragged me to the woods and almost attacked me."

He stared at me.

"You're kidding right?"

"I wouldn't about this Al. You were mad in love with me and you said Lily said I would be cooperative."

"Lily? Me and her got into a fight at the beginning at the year. I haven't spoken to her since. Even on the way home."

"What was the fight about?"

"I told her that you were going to leave for Argentia after school ends and she just blew in my face. She demanded to know why you were leaving for the muggle world and why you weren't going to be a healer at St. Mungo's. I got tired of yelling the same thing over and over and told her to piss of. I didn't know she would actually piss off."

"Healer...?"

"Didn't you hear? Mum got you a job as a healer and Lily just had a fit over the news of you being a traveler." Didn't know you care so much.

"I've never thought twice about being a Healer." Sick people freak me out like crazy.

"I know and I tried explaining it to Mum, but she wouldn't have it." Odd...Crazy-ass bitch.

"I think we should go home." Al said looking at Draco who was pouring a thick green liquid into a cup for Al.

"Right after you take this." draco said handing it to Al.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked wincing at the sight of the green bubbling potion.

"Just take it, you little wuss." I said rollin my eyes.

"If you think it's so easy, you take it!"

"I'm not the one who got hexed and tried to marry my cousin."

"We might as well. We do breed like rabbits." He said jokingly. For the first time in my life, I thought al was going to make things worse, but I guess I can be wrong sometimes. I laughed and tipped the glass to his mouth.

"Drink up boy." I said standing up as he made a disgusted face."

"I'll avapporate you home as soon as he's finished." Draco said leaving the room.

"I guess we can't finish what we started." I said to Scorpius who turned pink.

"Finish what?" Al asked sticking his togue out. "A homework assignment? Head duties?"

"More like snogging session. The bedroom was on the of verge of becoming Hogwarts's broom closet." Draco said walking back in. "Disgusting I tell you. Did it right there where you're laying." Al jumped up instantly and pretended to gag over the bed.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. My cousin was snogging on a bed I just slept in...." He said. "Arg...It's like New Year's all over again."

"What happened New Year's?" Scorpius asked. Awww...That's so cute...Jealousy...

"She snogged the life out of someone."

"I did no such thing Albus Severus Potter!" I yelled gasping at his INSANE exaggeration. What the bloody hell man? All I did was give him one light peck on the lips when the ball dropped.

"Please. James literally had to rip you off the poor bloke."

"Al!" I yelled. LIES I TELL YOU. LIES. MY HEART BELONGS TO SCORPIUS!

"Oh and that guy Yuki set you up with. What kind of idiot hangs around a wanker like him? Even Yuki wanted to throw him out." Once again! LIES. BIG FAT...

"Seems like Rose is as much of player as dear old Scorpius." EXCUSE ME?

"What! Grandmother...!" Damn portraits. I looked out into the hallway and saw the painting speak.

"Don't worry Rose. You won't feel left out in this family of crazy flirts. He's just like his father. I swear. Before he met dear Astoria, he was one bloody wanker."

"Mother..." Draco said.

"Don't Mother me, you old coot."

"Old coot! Is that any way to call your loving son?"

"You made me spend 6 hours in St. Mungo's. I think I the privilege to call my 'loving' son an old coot."

"Mother..."

"OH fine. Fine." She said.

"Sorry about that. she gets a little.."

"You better not be talking about me!" Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Rose. Albus. I'll take you home."

* * *

Ron's POV (surprise surprise?)

I slept on the floor waiting. You might ask for what.

Well, I'm waiting for my daughter. I'm waiting for her to come back, smiling that fake smile she gives to everyone, but then she gets a letter from Yuki in her hands, she's got a grin that hits ear to ear. Just like...Harry when you've got him in the air on a broom.

I'm waiting for her to say one little word to me. The most I get every break. A simple 'Ello.

I won't lie. I have never felt like Rose was my real daughter. She was too similar to Harry and Hermione to be mine. But no one noticed how she and him would have the exact same facial look for certain things.

Every time those eyes glanced at me, I felt unprepared. She's got the piercing stare that Hermione's mum has mixed with Harry's frightening bright green color. When she was younger, it was fine because that girl never had her eyes fully opened. Her face was always in a smile or grin. I barely ever got to see her entire stare when her cheeks were pushed to her eyes.

But then, she got older. She had real dreams and ambitions. She didn't want to be a princess anymore. She wanted to be a warrior. A warrior with wide eyes looking towards the future. I blame myself for making those wide eyes into a cold hard stare towards her own family.

I blame myself for making her talk to her friends and not to her cousins. I blame myself for causing all of this.

It's my fault Lily and Rose became hateful towards each other. It's my fault this catastrophe happened.

"Ron?" I looked up and saw Hermione standing over me with glassy eyes. The curtains covered the sun, trying to peek through.

"What's up?" I asked her. Ever since the divorce, we've gone back to being friends. I feel like we've both just forgotten we spent 26 years married to each other. t feels...Nice. We can communicate easily and all the troubles have gone away.

"Ron. Our daughter's missing. How can you lay here and ask me What's up?" Hermione said sitting by my head. Her question sounded angry, but in the dim light, she had a empty look on her face.

"Hermione, she's not my daughter." I said it. It felt real, right, and painful.

"Ron." She said looking up a the ceiling. "We were together for 26 years. In those 26 years, I gave birth to two children. One of which is your son who acts just like you."

"With your brains of course."

"The other child I gave birth to you might not have been from you, but that doesn't mean you still didn't love her." That was what I had been asking my entire life. Did I love Rose? I took care of her for 17 years, but I never knew if I loved her or not.

"Hermione..."

"How can you lay there, stay friends with Harry, stay friends with me, and neglect Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Neglect..."

"The most emotion I've ever seen from you towards her is the moment Harry said she might have forgotten her wand and you yelled that she was our daughter and she didn't forget." My lips tightened at her last sentence. I said it for once. My daughter...

"Mum? Dad?" I heard a voice. I spun around with Hermione and stared at the tall figure before us.

"ROSE!" Hermione screamed jumping up and hugging her. All the lights turned on and everyone was getting out of their beds.

"Rose..." James said coming out from his room with Hugo and Louis following. They all pulled Rose into a hug and wouldn't let go. Roxanne burst into tears and joined in. Molly and Lucy were screaming for Rose as she smiled at them. It was a real one, even if it was small.

"AL!" Bill yelled. I glared at Bill as he hugged Al who was staring at everyone, confused.

"What's going on..." he asked as the adults hugged him.

"You were missing for a whole day! We were worried sick of course!" Ginny yelled. I stared at them. I looked at Harry who stood there not knowing what to do.

"I'm glad you're back Rose." I said. Everyone stopped moving. Rose looked at me.

"Dad?" She asked. I bit my lip and looked at Harry as I shoved my hands into my pockets. I had to tell her. I couldn't just let this lie continue for her.

"I'm not your Dad." I said. "I'm just that guy who's been married to your mother for the past 26 years." She shook off her cousins and she forced Hermione to let go.

"You're lying." Rose said glaring at me. I shook my head and looked at Harry.

"He's your dad." She didn't even glance at him.

"You. Are. My. Father." She said. I closed my eyes as there was silence. "You and Mum...."

"Your mum had sex with my dad and out came you." Lily said descending the stairs.

"Lily." Ginny said.

"Shut up Ginny." Mum said glaring at her daughter. "Let your daughter speak for once." She said loudly. "Instead of letting her complain and almost kill someone." she mumbled.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"You're lying Lily." Al said. "You're jut angry like before..."

"NO! I'm telling the truth!" Lily yelled.

"LIES! LIES! LIES!" Rose screamed covering her ears. Her knees fell to the ground. Hermione rushed to her side and tried to pull her up. I moved towards her, unsure how to pick her up.

"What is wrong with you people?" James asked staring at them. I looked at them. Their faces blank with no emotion at all. No had moved an inch to help her.

"It's..."

"No excuses!" Hermione yelled again. "Come on Rose. Let's go home. There is no need for us to spend your holiday here." She said helping Rose up, and at that moment, I could tell this family was not going to be a family any longer.

* * *

Do you think it was a good idea to have Rose as Harry and Hermione's child? Maybe? The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. It might since I have so much stuff due soon and I like to procrastinate.


	11. Chapter 11

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

Hermione's POV

I dragged Rose home.

Well avapparated us to my apartment.

I helped her to the couch and watched as her eyes stopped filling with tears. She was silent and just stared at the green carpeted floor. The tears had subsided the moment we avapparated into the apartment.

"He's not my dad."

"I'm sorry, Rose. I.."

"Why did you lie? Why did everyone lie?" She asked, still staring at the ground. My poor baby...

"I...thought it would have been best for everyone to be like a family."

"Oh like I've been apart of this family." Those words hit my heart like a killing curse.

"I know it's been..."

"How did Lily find out?"

"...Aunt Ginny."

"I'm going to my room." She stood up and immediately shut the door. I sat down in the loveseat and started crying. Why did I have to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life? Why did I have to ruin our friendship? Why did I have to choose Ron?

It seemed like the thing to do then.

Everyone was getting married, having the time of their life with the dark lord gone and all that.

No one seemed to care about their true feelings except for happiness. Happy...Oh how I wish to feel true happiness once again.

The moments I ever felt liek that were Rose and Hugo's births and my wedding day. Of course I don't love Ron like that anymore, but I truly believed I did when I was 19.

Who would have thought I would be the one to get married at 19? Pure excitement and the simple fluttering of butterflies in my stomach were enough to keep me going to the next 6 years.

And then they disappeared.

Everyday was the exact same. Nothing was happening for us. None of us. When James was born, there was a sudden pressure on Ron and me.

And that's when it happened.

Harry became a beckon of light in my rut.

We only did it once. We were all insanely drunk and no one even noticed. I didn't even think Rose could have been his until she was 4.

She was dressed in a white dress with a floral print on it and had dark red ribbons in her hair.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look! Look!" She squealed as she dragged her broomstick on the ground. I saw that Ron had charmed it to fly only a little off the ground, but chose to ignore it. She was having fun. I could allow a little danger for now.

But then. when no one was looking, she flew so fast, I couldn't even keep up. She flew up into the sky and caught a little feather floating in the air. I gasped and realized it at that moment. But then as she continued to fly higher, the yells of Ron and Harry frightened her. And there she fell and thankfully only twisted her ankle.

Scarred for life, she never flew again.

I always thought I wouldn't have to tell her. Maybe on my deathbed on something like that, but I should have known someone or something would have let it slip.

Harry knew. Harry apparently always knew.

Ginny saw it.

Why didn't I?

My poor Rose...It's all my fault no one is happy. I'm sorry.

Harry's POV

Hermione and Rose exactly 54 minutes ago.

Everyone decided to leave except for myself and James.

"I don't understand." He finally spoke to me."Why...Why did you...make Rose?"

"I loved her."

"Did you love Mum?"

"I did at one point in time."

"Do you love her now?"

"I question myself about that, son."

"Do you love Lily?"

"I've always loved Lily."

"What about Rose?"

"I love her too."

"Who do you love more?"

I should have answered with I love them equally, but it wasn't true.

"I don't know."

"What happened to this family?"

"We're not a family." Al said plainly looking at the both of us in the living room. "All this built up hatred and drama is not what family is about."

"I always thought we were a good family." James said looking at his watch. "I thought I would bring home a girl one day and connect her to my family. We'd be one big..."

"Well we're not!" Al yelled.

"Al..."

"No! No Dad! We're not a family. We were enver a family. I know I can be a prat sometimes but nothing will ever compare to what everyone else did to...Rose. This is all about Rose, isn't it? Ha! The very first time the world ever focused on Rose since her birth! All she wanted was love and no one could give her that!"

"Shut up, Al!" James yelled.

"Sure we tried to be there for her. But was anyone as close to her as she was to Yuki? Hell she's gotten closer to Scorpius in the past couple of months than to her believed father in the past years!"

"Why can't we just forget all of this and just..." Ginny stood in the doorway and we all glared at her.

"No!" James yelled. "UGH!" He groaned loudly and kicked over Ginny's favorite vase. "You! you only care about yourself and...No! IT's just you isn't it? You don't even love Lily!"

"Lily? What's Lily got to do with it?" Ginny asked. "Weren't you talking about your precious half sister, ROSE?"

"No! This isn't about Rose or Lily or anyone! It's about us! This whole insane family!"

"James just calm down..." I said pulling on his sleeve.

"No DAD. I'm going to let it ALL OUT. You are an attention seeking bitch who only cares about herself because she believes she deserves the best of the best. Well you know what Mum! The best of the best just got you the worst of worst because when the presses find out that you and your oh so grate husband are over, they're going to have a field day with this!"

"JAMES." Ginny screeched. " YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BOY. DON'T BLAME THIS ALL ON ME. YOUR FATHER WAS THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME FIRST."

"I find that hard to believe." Al said. "Besides, at least he stopped instead of you, continuing with your affairs."

"Let's all just stop. Now that we know all of each others' feelings, we can move past this." I said wanting the world to end right now.

"That's right. WE shouldn't even get a divor..."

"No. We're getting a divorce, Ginny. I can't stand to lie to myself anymore. We're forever over and I will never come back to you."

"Last time you said that..."

"Last time I said that, there was an evil man on the rise and trying to kill everyone. Now the one that's evil is you and I'm going to leave for some other sap to deal with because, sweetheart, I'm still worn out from the last guy."

I walked upstairs to the master bedroom and started packing my things.

I started with my underwear and then onto some warm clothing to last me a week or two. And there I saw it. The picture of Rose and Lily smiling together as 6 year old Lily gave a snow cone to 4 year old Lily to stop her from crying.

Lily had fallen from a teeter totter and received a tiny bump on her knees.

Rose, being the smart one decided to give her a snow cone and hug away all the pain. They used to be best friends.

They used to actually like each other.

That all changed when Rose was 10 and Lily was 8. Rose had just received a letter from Hogwarts, foretelling her wonderful future at the school. Lily was happy for her cousin but a little sad. Who wouldn't be right? But then Rose couldn't do everything with her. She started reading a little more, shopping a little bit more, growing up a little faster than Lily.

And when she left for Hogwarts, that ended it all. Lily never forgave her for leaving her. Even though Rose wrote to her day after day, she didn't care and started growing up a little too fast. She started wearing more adult clothing and acted like her mother. She tried to get back at Rose by being more girly, trying to be more grown up than her.

And then the fights started happening. Ginny blew it off as jealousy between the girls, but I knew better. Lily missed Rose but didn't know how to tell her.

So it continued until Rose said the words, "I HATE YOU."

And that just set Lily off, causing her her attacks g\to get even worse.

I looked at the picture and put it in my suitcase. I looked at a photo album behind all more clothes and smiled. It was Hermione and Ron's wedding.

Did I want them together back together?

No. They were happier as friends and so was I. So was I.

I thought family was the key to happiness but it seems that happiness is the key to family.


	12. Chapter 12

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

* * *

Rose's POV

Christmas Day was ...nonexistent. Mum and I decided to not to go to the Weasley's or the Potter's for Christmas. We avapparated to her muggle parents' home and spent Christmas with them. We all mutually accepted each other's company.

It wasn't anything exciting. Grandma Granger pulled out some presents she was waiting to send to us and Mum conjured up some stuff for them to play around with. For such intelligent retired muggles, they seemed absolutely fascinated with magic like they were under some spell.

All was well until their front door flew open and there was Unc...Harry Potter... and Ron Weasley standing.

"Oh! Just like old times!" Grandma Granger said cheerfully as she sipped on some eggnog. What? This has happened before?

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger.." The two older men said. "We're here for...them."

"Oh bloody hell." I said glaring at them. "Leave us alone!"

"Rose!" Mum scolded. "What are you two doing here?" She asked staring at them.

"We...We came here to apologize." Harry said.

"Rose. I know I've been one of the worst fathers in the world," No doubt about that. "But...I regret it all. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were a worthless toerag and that nothing you did ever exceeded my expectations. But you did. When you became prefect I just wanted to throw a million parties for you, but...you weren't my daughter biologically."

"So?"

"I always felt like it wasn't my place to be there for you. You were just perfect and wonderful and everything a daughter should be but... You weren't mine. You didn't belong to me. You belonged to him and I just hated feeling like I was taking away the one thing my best mate ever wanted, a perfect family with the right girl." He looked at Mum and gave her a sad smile."We were in love at one point Hermione."

"Yes. Yes we were." She said smiling back.

"But...It didn't feel right when we weren't. It never felt just right."

"Rose, I'm sorry too. I knew, but I wasn't exactly sure until you're mother told me and then it was too late to actually father you. You were all grown up and on your way to becoming a great witch, just like your mother." Harry said.

I don't know what came over me, but for the first time in my life, I fully forgave Ron and Harry. They were completely sincere.

I hugged them as tears rained down on my face.

"I accept your apology." I said in muffled cries.

They hugged me back and said that they loved me.

Mum came up from behind and hugged us.

"We're sorry too, Hermione." Harry said.

"For what?" She said, wiping a tear away.

"We're your best mates!" Ron yelled. "You should know that we'll mess up sometime soon enough." We all laughed and turned to look at Mum's parents who had tears in their eyes. Mrs. Grangers sniffed them up and asked if we wanted some cookies.

I stood on the front doorstep of Yuki's house. It was a large porch that took up the entire front of the house and was painted baby blue with white trimming. She had a pair of rocking chairs and a small glass table on the porch covered in snow along with a welcome mat written in cursive.

I pressed the doorbell button and waited for her to open the door.

Instead, her mother opened it.

Her mother was a short Asian woman who looked like she was in her mid-30's. She had short black hair, cropped in an angled bob. I think it's a popular muggle hairstyle or something. You don't see many of those at school.

She smiled her pearly whites and took my things.

"Rose! It's absolutely fantastic to see you again!"

"You too Mrs. Winters!"

"Oh come now Rose! I've told you to call me Mei!"

"Right...It's been so long...Mei..." That just feels awkward...

"Rose! You're here!" Yuki ran out from the kitchen and into the foyer where we were. Her dad followed with an apron on that said Kiss the Cook.

"Ello Rose." He said nodding at me. He peeked around me and frowned. I guess he was expecting James. He loves the damn boy.

"Mum...Can we order pizza? Dad made something weird again!" Yuki yelled as she took my luggage away from her mother who just frowned at her husband.

"Not again, Henry." She said. "I'll call up something later for you girls."

"Thanks Mummmy." Yuki said kissing her on the cheek. "So spill, Rose. I demand to know what happened."

I spent the next 2 hours replaying her the past few days. She stared at me like I was crazy and hugged me tight.

"Your family...Oh my gosh."

"Yeah I know." I said eating some popcorn her mum brought in.

"But you're with Scorpius!" She clapped. "I knew it was bound to happen with such close quarters and..."

"But."

"There's a but?"

"Yeah...He wants...everything I don't..."

"Like?"

"3 kids."

"2 versus 3, no big deal."

"He doesn't like big parties and you know I LOVE big parties."

"So? You could compromise. Plus he's had bad experiences with them. I wouldn't blame him."

"I know, but what if we're not right for each other?" I asked. He was beautiful and wanted normality. I was normal and wanted beautiful... See the difference?

"At least he's not gonna die in a few months."

"What?"

"Huh? I mean you guys are great together."

"Yuki..." I looked around her room. IT was filled with books, which was normal for her, but they were all hexes and curses.

Something that wasn't her favorite thing about magic.

"What's all this? I flipped to bookmarked pages and saw curses that contained death. "Are you trying to kill someone? Or...James!"

"I'm not gonna kill him!" She yelled. "I want to save him! He has this..This curse that I saw from Dad that killed people in a few months! JAMES IS GONNA DIE IN 5 months."

"WHAT?"

"YEAH! Someone cursed him to die and I'm doing the best I can to save him and..."

"How do you know about this/ Did he tell you? How come he didn't tell me!"

"He was SCARED. Al had tried to ra..."

"AL?"

"Uh..."

"AL DID THAT TO YOU? THAT MEANS...LILY DID THIS AND SHE PLACED THE CURSE ON HER OWN BROTHER WHETHER HE'S A HALF OR NOT, SHE..."

"It wasn't Lily. Or Al..." Yuki said.

"Then..."

"I don't know. Someone else did it and if I don't find the counter or the person who did it, he's gonna die, Rose. The guy I realize I love is gonna die." She burst into tears. I hugged her and felt like the world was crashing down.

"Do you know when it started?"

"I can guess...but I'm not all to positive..."

"Just tell me."

"September. Someone did it in September."

"Who...Who would want him dead?"

"I thought it was only me..." Yuki said looking at the books sadly.

"Well join the club because apparently we have one now..." I said going through a list names in my head.

First day back from winter break.

I set Lily's robes on fire, just to make sure I won the bet. Getting closer~

I was sitting in my compartment with Yuki who was reading intensely and Jake, who was losing in wizard chess.

HA!

"Rose!" James opened the door and had some slag on his arm. She looked half drunk and half dumb.

"JAMES." I yelled at him in an angry tone. How dare he bring around a slag when Yuki, who he was unbelievably in love with and who was unbelievably in love with him, was trying to save him life!

"Hey Yuki,,," He said not caring.

Oh how I hate him so.

"Jake! What's up?" He tried to talk to the boy, but he was determined to beat me.

"Hey." He said lamely.

"Get out Potter. I'm reading." Yuki said, still staring at the book.

"Fine. See you around!" James huffed and took his slag out.

"There's a Prefects meeting now, so I better get going." I said standing up.

"No! I have to beat you!" Jake yelled.

"Go flirt while I'm in my meeting. We can pick up from where we left off." I slipped outside the door and almost ran into Scorpius.

"Oh! Hi!" He said dreamily.

"Hello..." I breathed out.

"I was just coming to get you."

"OH..."

"Let's walk together." He said smiling his dazzling teeth at me. I don't believe he's not half veela.

"O..OK." I followed him and we chit chatted for a moment, until he asked,

"Have you told your family?"

"Just Jake and Yuki."

"Oh." He said sounding really sad. Awww... No...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!

"It's just...Not the best time to tell them I'm dating since the whole fiasco before Christmas..."

"Right...When do you think you'll tell them?"

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, smiling at his cuteness.

"I...I kinda told everyone..." WHAT?

"WHAT?" I yelled as I walked into the meeting. Everyone stared at us and started congratulating us on our new relationship.

Even James popped his head and grinned at me. I looked at Hugo who betted on me with a few other people. OH that sneaky little...

"Once again, Rose gets everything she wants." Lily said glaring at me. She stood up and stormed out.

"Don't worry about her, Rose. She just really like Scorpius." Jessica said. It's more than that.

I followed her and saw her standing by herself in front of the compartment.

"What do you want?" She asked me in a hateful tone.

"You know, I've been asking myself the same question for the past 7 years."

"Would you like a medal for solving such a difficult question?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. She let her red curls fall in front of her face, which she hated.

"I thought you could answer it."

"Oh? You asking for help? What a surprise!" I'm really close to giving up on her. But I managed to salvage my relationship with Harry and Ron, so why not Lily?

"Why do you hate me?"

"Don't you know already? You get everything you want!"

"I never asked to be born from your dad or to be ignored by our family."

"You think you're ignored!" She yelled at me. She whipped around like a mad woman. "You know what my Mum spent the last 9 years doing! Talking about how fantastic you were in EVERYTHING and how I should be better because I'm the daughter of Harry Potter! But it turns out I'm not! It was all a lie so SHE could be the one who looked good!"

"That's not a reason for hating me. That's a reason for hating your mum."

"You're just...UGH! Everything you do is better than what I do!"

"I am older...I have more experience and I made the same mistakes you did." I said.

"Well you didn't lose your virginity in 4th year!"

"You did..."

"Yeah! Look! Another reason for you to be better than me, Miss Pure and Beautiful!"

"I...You...You hate me for things I choose not to do and stuff that isn't even my fault." I pointed out, in utter and complete shock.

"What?"

"You hate me for not being like you. You hate me because I choose to do the right thing!" She stared at me blankly and replied with,

"YES!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at her. "At least my reason for hating you is plausible! You're mean to me!"

"You are too!"

"Because you stared it in my first year! I wrote to you and you just ignored me and over the breaks, just hurt me! OF course no one believed me because when fighting with a child, the child is always right no matter what!"

"Why do you have to be right ALL THE TIME!" She screamed at me.

"WELL I'M SORRY I HAVE BRAINS, LILY POTTER."

"I'm not a Potter. I'm a Weasley. Something you'll never be."

And that's when I gave up and lunged at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

* * *

Rose's POV

I was on top of Lily, my hands pushing her down to the ground. she had landed with a thud and she stared at me with fierce hatred. She kept squirming and yelling to get off.

"Get your fat ass of me!"

I am NOT FAT.

"Bitches gonna hate." I spat her. I got off, realizing she couldn't even fight back. I stared at her, getting up on her own. "I would offer you a hand, but you'd probably make some snide comment about me being a goody two shoes."

"Excellent prediction, toerag."

"I wish I could beat you every time you spoke." I said.

"Why? Am I not worth it? Or are you afraid of being in trouble?" She flipped her hair out of her face and there, I saw it. I bruise across her face, under her eye.

"You..." She immediately covered her face with her hands.

"Stop staring." She said.

"Your mum beat you, didn't she?" I blurted out. "I remember...I remember when you were 7 and I saw it all over your arms. Does she..."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"I know a parent should never hit their child." I moved towards her. "I think I can whip up a potion when I reach school."

"I'll just go to Madame..."

"She'll ask you what happened. And if you say your Mum, which you won't, she'll go crazy. If you said me, well no one would believe you." I pointed out.

"I can make my own."

"I know you are complete shit when it comes to Potions and so do you."

"I'll have someone else make it."

"Like who?"

"I don't know! Dominique!"

"She's pregnant! She can't just play around with Potions!" I stared at her. "Just let me help you!"

"No! I won't!"

"WHY!" I screamed at her.

"Because I don't want to be debt to someone who will forget me the moment she graduates!" Lily screamed back. "

"What..."

"You're graduating and then you're leaving to do whatever you want!"

"Yeah." I don't understand her at all. "I don't get you. You hate me because I'm loved and your mum hates you. I try to help you and you reject it. And now you're talking about me graduating and leaving, like I've always wanted to do. You know what? I'm just gonna leave you alone until you can come up with a decent reason for hating me. Until then, I'll be doing what I normally do."

"Don't walk away from me!"

"You thought of a reason?"

"I didn't do it!" I turned around and stared at her.

"Do what?"

"I didn't...I didn't do that to Al. It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" I asked, not believing her.

"It was more or less of...Teddy."

"LIAR!" I yelled at her. "Why on earth would Teddy..."

"It was an accident! Teddy was just trying out some new shit and Al just happened to get hit. He didn't know what to do but..."

"You took advantage of the situation."

"Yeah. I just wanted to freak you out but then it got really serious and I stopped. I didn't want him to actually go crazy and start killing people. I would have never thought that he would try to kidnap you. I mean he was normal sometimes but then he started getting serious. I didn't know."

I just stared at her. I stared at the crazy bitch I used to call my cousin.

"And May was just an awful plan. She didn't anything right and she wasn't going to exactly hurt anyone at the ball. Just scare."

"So this was all to scare the shit out of me before I left."

"Yeah."

"You are one crazy bitch."

"Compliment taken." She said. "I'll take that potion when we get to school."

"I thought you didn't want it."

"I'll take what I can get for now." She said with a change of heart towards me. Oh shit. What the bloody hell was I gonna do about her now?

Scorpius's POV

I stood outside Rose's bedroom door. Oh my gosh...She's gonna open that door and come out, ready for our date. Oh my gosh...OUR DATE. Who would have thought this would be happening to me?

I don't even need a shrine dedicated to her anymore!

I wonder if I should sell it...

Nah. I'll keep it just in case she comes to her senses and dumps me like no tomorrow. then I'll still have something to look at.

Gasp! what if she dumps me? Today! What if she doesn't like where I'm taking her? I bet she likes the Three Broomsticks. I hope...

I should go over the notes I've taken about her the past few years...

"I'll be right out, Scorpius!"

SHIT. No time. Uh...She likes butterbeer and water and orange juice. I'll order her butterbeer.

What if she doesn't want to order for her?

What if she's craving orange juice?

What if she dumps me the moment we walk into Three Broomsticks. Maybe she'll...

"Let's go!" She swings open the door and there she is, in all her beauty.

She dressed in a pair of tights and a skirt that's not too short or too long. She's wearing black flats and a Slytherin green shirt that she got just for me. She's so thoughtful. Green is definitely her color. Her hair is down in little curls and I'm in absolute awe of her beauty.

So much, that I literally fall over.

Way to go Scorpius.

"Oh my gosh, are you OK!" She cries, rushing to my side. Ah! The smell of vanilla and cinnamon...

"Y-Yeah."

"We've been together how long?"

"Uh...3 weeks 4 days, 8 hours, 23..."

"Almost a month." She giggles. How cute. "And you still faint at the sight of me in normal clothes. Oh how the suave have fallen."

"You think I'm suave?"

"I did. Now you're my cute little Scorpius." She pinches my cheek and pulls me up. Cute is better than nothing I suppose.

"Meow." Oh damn. The bloody cat is here. Meaning he's here.

"Hey guys!" We turn and see Jake holding a little white cat. "Just here to see what you're up to."

"Leave Jake. And take You with you. We're going out on a date." Rose growled at him.

"Oooohh." Jake teased us. I glared at him. He noticed and took a step back. "Well...I'll go play with Yuki then..." He rushed down the stairs, away from us.

"Good. Let's go, Rose." I just love her name Rose. It's such a beautiful simple name that isn't a mouthful of ugly like my name. Score...Peee...Us...What the blood hell were my parents thinking when they named me.

"Let's go." She said following me out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Complete summary:

I deserve to be Head Girl.  
I deserve to be friends with whoever I want  
I deserve to be here.  
As Rose deals with a crush that becomes infatuation then turns into falling head over heels in love and relatives who tell her she's an ugly worthless bitch who needs to appreciate her life, she might finally learn how to turn her life into Rose paradise with the help of her friends and maybe unexpected allies.

* * *

Rose's POV

I took a deep breath in.

The results were up.

My exam grades for Muggle Studies will finally be revealed.

I know what you're thinking.

Oh, the daughter of Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age shouldn't have to worry about her exam grades.

Well...I didn't study as hard as I should have...

I should have read that last page again.

Or maybe the whole chapter again...OK...You caught me! The last two chapters!

But really! Does it matter that there was a war in the same place twice?

I bet the Muggles don't even know!

I stared at my professor who shook his head.

"I expected better from you, Rose." He handed me the exam with a large 91 written on it. YES. I PASSED A REAL MUGGLE HIGH SCHOOL EXAM.

"I'll take it!" I said, grinning at it.

"Good. Now that you've passed all muggle exams for your year and below, you can finally rest."

"What about my application essay to..."

"You turned that in to me already, at the beginning of the year and I've already sent it to them." He said turning around in his chair.

"What! That was a draft, sir!" I yelled at him. "I thought you just looked over it and.."

"I saw nothing wrong with it, so I sent it."

"B..But..."

"You can relax, Rose. you got in."

"I did?" I gasped, staring at the old man. He smiled softly and patted me on the shoulder.

"After I send in these exam grades, you'll be on your way to becoming a..."

"Rose!" I turned around and saw my boyfriend sliding past the door. He ran back and stumbled inside the class room. "How did you do!"

"I passed!" I yelled, holding up my 91.

"Good job!" He yelled, hugging me tightly and swinging me around.

"I predicted she would have done better, but..."

"Oh that was my fault. I had her up all night." I felt a blush creeping up. "Not like that! I mean...I...We...Prefect...Duties...Head..." He kept blurting out words, until the professor put his hand up.

"I understand, Scorpius." He turned to me. "Now Rose. Like I said before. You're going to need to be ready for any circumstance or obstacle that comes your way without the use of magic."

"Yes, sir."

"I know it will be difficult, but I think it would be best if you were put on a trial run before you set off for Australia in July."

"Yes, but when."

"Since your NEWTS are coming up, I can't ask you to stop using magic until the end of the school year."

"Right..."

"So, I suggest you start once NEWTS are over and your summer holiday begins."

"Yes sir." I said immediately. It wouldn't be hard, right?

"I also suggest you don't use magic for trivial things such as making your bed or cleaning things. Learn how to do them by hand."

"I will strive to do my best."

"Don't worry Professor Lanks, I'll make sure she doesn't use her wand for anything but school work." Scorpius grinned at the teacher as I rolled my eyes. Suck up.

"Right..." I could tell he was doubting Scorpius. "Might I remind you Scorpius, to not perform magic for her." I giggled a little, knowing this boy would drop to the ground and give me 50 pushups if I asked. Though it wouldn't be so hard for him since he's so strong and all.

HAVE YOU SEEN HIS ABS? My god, they're like...

"Rose? You're drooling." Scorpius said looking at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh..Sorry." I blushed a little, but noticed that Professor Lanks wasn't paying attention to us anymore.

We walked out of Muggle Studies and I let out a breath of satisfaction.

It was only March and my career plan was already set. In a few months I would be on a sandy beach with Yuki and then I'd be off to Australia to help muggles and wizards.

How life was turning out so perfectly.

Well except for James dying a few months and the whole dad thing still being awkward...

And Al feels like vomiting every time he sees me.

And the Prophet is continuously pushing out lies about us.

But Scorpius is with me, so I'm fine for now.

Until...

"Hello Rose." Lily comes up to me with a stone cold stare. She has recently lost some color in her face. I want to ask if she's ill, but her face pulls out into a scary grin.

"Uh...Hi." I said, a little frightened by her face.

"James wants to see you. He's in the dungeon." She brushes past me, but turns around to say one last thing. "I think you'll like the news."

Fuck man. What the hell is wrong with her?

Scorpius and I share a look that just screamed she's crazy. Scorpius insists that he should come along, just in case someone tried to attack me again and I let him. I'm not scared, but it's nice to have such a caring boyfriend.

Well, maybe I'm a little bit scared...

We stood in the front entrance of the dungeons in a dimly lit hallway.

"Hey Rose! Scorpius! James called you down here too?" We turned to see Jake and Al walking towards us.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm here to escort her." Scorpius said proudly. I slapped his arm playfully.

"He's scared I'm going to get hurt." I teased him.

"Rose is a big girl. She can take of herself." Jake said, wakling past us. "Now where is...Ah!" He jumped back at the sight of a tired looking Yuki. She was wobbling from side to side, looking dizzy. Jake caught her.

"Yuki?" he asked, holding her up. "Are you..."

"I'm fine." She said softly. "I'm...I'm just a little dazed..."

"What happened?" Al asked, touching her pale arm. Her face was flushed and I could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"I think I'm..."

"She has a terrible fever!" Jake yelled, feeling her head. "She's burning up! We need to take her to the..."

"Rose!" I turned to see Mr. Hark and Dom running towards us. "Get back here! It's a..."

They were too late. A dungeon door came out of nowhere and locked all of us in a corner of the hall.

"Rose!" Dom yelled, holding onto the bars of the cage we were trapped in.

Scorpius tried to get us out with his wand, but the lock just fizzled red and remained locked.

"What's going on!"

"I don't know! Lily said something about James, but then when I passed him in the library, I knew this was all a trap!" Dom said pulling the bars.

"Oh great. We fell for another trick." Al slumped down the ground. "What are we gonna do in here?"

"And what about Yuki! She's ill!"

"I'll go get some potions from the infirmary." Mr. Hark said leaving.

"Do you think Lily did this?" I asked. Dom looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Who else would have?"

"The whole Al incident..."

"We're calling it an incident now!"

"Wasn't her fault. It was Teddy's mistake but she took advantage of it."

"So?"

"Well we all know Lily's not advanced enough to make a cage fall from the ceiling at a specific time."

"Maybe it wasn't actually meant for any of us." Scorpius said thinking alongside me.

"Right. What if it was meant for the one who wasn't called for James?" We all looked at Scorpius.

"Who would want to trap me?" He asked. "Other than Rose, of course." He grinned flirtatiously at me. Al roleld his eyes.

"Not the time, mate." Al said. "What about Yuki? She never said she was called down here."

"She was already here, though." I pointed out.

"Yuki...Hey Yuki?" We saw Jake sitting on the floor, rubbing Yuki's cheek. "Can you hear me?" We heard a mumbled yes. "Why were you here?"

"I..." She breathed out. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, but then went back to being closed. "Hugo...He...I was...tutoring him..."

"Hugo? Why would Hugo want to trap any of you?" Dom asked.

"SSHH!"

"Hugo...gave...me candy and told me I looked tired."

"Well you do look like shit." I said. She chuckled.

"Reading ...too much...I guess..."

Too much? She read the entire library. Well skimmed it for things she needed.

"Then what?"

"I felt hot... I tried to eat the candy, but then everything got blurry...I'm so hungry..." She tried to reach for her pocket, but Jake took the candy out for her."

"Blurry?" Dom asked. "Did someone do something to you?"

"I think it was her fever and overworking herself." Scorpius said.

"So then the target was Scorpius." Al said.

"It's just a theory."

"Oi Dom! You down here!" Dom turned around and saw her brother walking down the steps and suddenly a cage flew down and trapped him inside. "What the bloody..."

"He was the target?"

"There must be two targets!" I announced. "Louis and..."

"It's like a family reunion for you guys in down here." Scorpius said.

"What connection does Louis have to Scorpius?" Jake asked.

"Other than him dating Rose, none."

"That would mean Rose is a target and that would mean Lily' behind it." Dom concluded.

"I didn't do it." They saw Lily walk towards them calmly. "I knew it was a trap."

"So the target was Lily and Louis!" Al said.

"And she just sent us to get trapped instead of her." I stared at her and sighed. Should have known she would make me her little test subject. "Well now that we know something about this whole ordeal..."

"Here!" Mr. Hark handed us a potion for Yuki. Jake forced her to drink it and her body regained color.

"Thanks." She said.

"What are you all doing down here?" We all groaned and saw James looking confused.

I would be too if I saw half my family in cages.

"We got trapped." Then we heard a moan coming from Yuki. She was still on Jake's lap, now rolling in pain.

"Yuki!" I yelled, moving towards her.

"It hurts..." She said clutching her tummy. "It hurts..."

"What hurts?"

"My entire body..."

"What was that potion?" Dom asked Mr. Hark.

"A cold symptom reducing..."

"It wasn't just a cold." I said staring at my best friend in pain. "It's..."

I looked at James who went white.

"Lift up her shirt." James said. "Lift it up."

"Now is not a time to be a pervert." Lily said, looking disgusted by her brother.

I obeyed and lifted up her shirt. And there we all saw it.

On her pale stomach was a rose forming in black ink.

"First is the pain. Then it's the weird tattoo. And as the rose grows, you feel better. You feel like you could rule the world. And then it starts to wilt. You slow down, start feeling a little tired and go back to normal."

"So she'll be fine." Dom said, sighing in relief.

"No. When the rose dies, she dies. Just like me." James showed everyone his arm and the flower was wilting. It didn't hang over like other dead flowers, it just leaned to one side. "I also did some light reading."

"Who the hell is doing all of this?" Scorpius asked. "I'm sure she didn't do it to herself."

"And can someone explain WHY I'm in a cage!" Louis yelled.

"I'd like to know who is targeting us." Al said. "It's obvious they have it out for the Potter-Weasleys and...people connected to them."

I held onto Scorpius a little tighter.

"How can they be targeting us?" Dom said. "The whole Rose thing was Lily's damn fault."

"But the death rose curse wasn't Lily." Al said. "She's not smart enough to pull something like that off."

"Hey!"

"Ignore it." James whispered to his little sister.

"And unless they're targeting people with love problems, then they're gonna be giving a lot of people..."

"Love problems!" James yelled at him. "Yuki and I don't have love..."

"Oh yes you do!" Dom yelled. "You've been going out with twenty different girls everyday and being totally and completely RUDE to Yuki while she's been studying this entire time. I don't know what's she studying, but..."

"She's been working hard for you!" Jake yelled at him. "She's been reading all these books to save your goddamn bloody life and you've..."

"That's WHY I've been an arse to her! To get her to STOP. I don't want her wasting her life for me!"

Oh my...

James has a heart.

Yuki let a shriek of pain.

Shit. Now we have two dying people.


End file.
